Gnatho
by MissLindaLee
Summary: Smallville is in for a wild ride when a superpowered villain escapes en route to Metropolis at the same time that Chloe, Lois, Perry, and Jimmy pay a visit to the Kent Farm . . . and Linda reveals two new powers one of which Clark also seems to have.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Gnatho  
  
AUTHOR: Miss Linda Lee  
  
RATING: PG-13 (for violence)  
  
GENRE: Future Fic  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story takes place in a futuristic world, where Clark is 26 and living in Metropolis. Also, I'm going back to Clark landing on Earth when he was 3 years old, so he was a Freshman when he was 15 (like the show), but Linda will be 15 when she's a Sophomore (Grade 10). This story will also be following the timeline that happened if the events in 'Reentry' had taken place - i.e., Jonathan WILL NOT DIE!!!! Also, FC said that 'feedback is like air,' so please let me breathe!  
  
SPOILERS: Fourth in the Angelica Corusca series; please read 'Reentry,' 'Excelsior,' and 'Terrae' before coming to this one.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I own none of the characters! Yadda, yadda!  
  
- - - -  
  
Jonathan was whistling an unrecognizable tune as he tinkered with the tractor inside the barn. It was a lovely August morning, and he had just finished with his chores. They would have been finished earlier, Linda was still sound asleep. She had had a very busy day the day before - shopping for clothes, baling hay, milking cows, putting in new fence posts, bagging feed, and even helping Martha in the orchard and flower garden; when Jonathan checked on her at five that morning, she was sleeping soundly that the farmer didn't have the heart to wake her.  
  
He heard footsteps, and he poked his head out from under the large piece of farm equipment; he saw Linda approaching. She wore a light blue button down blouse - tailor cut style, slightly glossy - and khaki slacks. She had black lace-up dress cowgirl boots on her feet, and her hair was pulled back with a black headband. She smiled down at him as she stood near the tractor.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart," he smiled.  
  
"Good morning," Linda replied. "Why didn't you wake me up this morning?"  
  
"Because you had such a busy day yesterday that you deserved a rest," Jonathan replied. He went back to work under the tractor; after a few moments he growled, frustrated. "Honey, could you, uh?" He made a lifting motion with his hands.  
  
"Sure," Linda replied. She reached over and grabbed the end of the tractor, lifting it as easily as a normal person would lift a box of Kleenex. "How's this?"  
  
"Perfect." Jonathan quickly tightened the necessary bolts and scooted out from under the tractor. "Okay, you can set it down now." Linda put the tractor down as Jonathan got up and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Linda." He grabbed the dishrag from the toolbox and started wiping the grease from his hands. "So, you look like you're ready to go." He noticed her anxious expression. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm a little nervous," Linda admitted. "But excited at the same time too." She looked confused. "Is that weird?"  
  
"No, it's not weird at all," Jonathan replied. "It's perfectly normal." He wanted to put an arm around her, but he was filthy, and he didn't want to dirty her up; he settled for taking her hand and squeezing it.  
  
"Jonathan!" Martha called from the farmhouse. "We have to leave in fifteen minutes!" The farmer and the young girl walked hand in hand out of the barn and headed towards the house.  
  
- - - -  
  
"And this is the office where the Torch is run," the assistant principal, Maria Jefferson, said as she walked into the Torch offices. The Kents and Linda walked in behind her. "This is the school newspaper - completely run by the students." She smiled at the young girl. "I know that with your cousin being a reporter, this might be of interest to you."  
  
Linda looked around the room, at the computers and filing cabinets; everything looked in disarray. She raised her eyebrows, not as enthusiastic as she knew she should have been. "Uh," she said slowly, "can I think about it?"  
  
"Sure," Jefferson replied. "There are plenty of activities here at Smallville High." The four left the Torch office and walked down the corridor; they went through a set of double doors and into a large room. There were tables with paints and brushes, clays, and shelves with jars of paints, chalks, and other art equipment. Colorful paintings hung from the walls, and sculptures were sitting in front of the windows. "This is our art room." She looked down at the young girl and saw her eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Is anything wrong, Miss Kent?"  
  
Linda shook her head slowly. "So colorful," she whispered in awe. "May I look around?"  
  
"Of course," Jefferson replied. The adults watched Linda explore the room, looking at the sculptures, examining the easels and the brushes, and opening up the paints. After a few moments, she looked up.  
  
"Are there any classes that use this stuff?" she asked.  
  
"We do have art classes," Jefferson answered. She looked at the clipboard in her hand; it had a tentative schedule for Linda's upcoming year; she had taken a placement test after the three Kents arrived at the school and met up with Jefferson. The results had determined that she would be starting Smallville High as a sophomore (on the way to the school, Jonathan and Martha had talked with her about not getting all the answers right on the test so she could be placed with kids her own age). Jefferson nodded. "We can put you in Beginner's Art for the year. Is that okay with you and your parents?"  
  
"Mom?" Linda asked. "Dad?"  
  
"If that's what Linda wants," Martha replied, smiling at the young girl. Linda grinned back.  
  
Jefferson jotted something on her clipboard. "Okay, well, that's during third period." She read the schedule. "Well, it looks like you have one spot open, Linda; seventh period." She tapped her pen. "Do you plan on trying out for any sports?"  
  
"No," Jonathan replied quickly. Jefferson gave him an odd look. "Uh, we want Linda to get used to being in public school before she considers trying out for any sports." One of the ways they were getting around Linda not being familiar with public school was that they were claiming she had been home schooled before moving to Smallville; it had been something they discussed with Chloe before she began creating Linda's past, and the young woman had worked hard to include that in Linda's 'school records.'  
  
"Okay," Jefferson replied. She sighed. "Biology, Math, Art, Gym, History, and English." She smiled. "I think that's it. I'm going to go run this to the administration; I'll be right back." The Kents watched Jefferson leave, then they looked back at Linda. She looked a little uneasy as she looked at the paints.  
  
"Linda, are you okay?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"What if I'm not good enough?" Linda whispered. "What if they hate me?"  
  
Martha and Jonathan walked over. "Linda," Martha replied. "They're not going to hate you."  
  
"How you do know that?" Linda asked. She looked at the sculptures, the intricate detail that each one had. "I'll never be able to do that good of a work." She sighed and turned her head, dejected.  
  
Jonathan and Martha would have comforted her, but their attention was drawn to something more prominent behind their daughter: all the statues were floating above the window sills; their eyes grew wide with shock. Linda looked up and noticed their expressions.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. They didn't even acknowledge that they heard her, so she turned around to see what they were looking out; her eyes grew wide. "Oh boy." The statues suddenly fell, and Linda sped around as superspeed and caught the statues before they crashed and broke. She looked relieved as she stood next to her parents, just as Jefferson came back into the room. Jonathan and Martha turned around, smiling.  
  
"Well, everything's in order," Jefferson replied pleasantly. "Give us a few days, and we'll have Linda in the system."  
  
"That's fine," Jonathan replied, still smiling. "We have to get going. Thank you for everything, Miss Jefferson." He put his hand on Linda's back and guided her out of the room, with his wife beside him. Jefferson watched with curiosity as the three Kents left the art room at a quickened pace.  
  
"What was that?" Martha asked as they walked down the corridor.  
  
"I have no idea," Jonathan replied.  
  
"It's my fault," Linda said quietly. The Kents stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Linda opened her mouth, then she sighed. "Can we wait until we get back home?" Jonathan looked at Martha; Martha shrugged. Jonathan sighed and looked back at Linda.  
  
"Okay," he said. The Kents headed down the corridor together.  
  
(End of Chapter 1) 


	2. Chapter 2

- - - -  
  
"You want to run that by us again?" Jonathan asked as they all sat around the island in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm telekinetic," Linda replied softly.  
  
"But you're Kryptonian," Martha replied. "How can you be telekinetic?"  
  
"Because I'm a female Kryptonian," Linda said. "And all female Kryptonians are telekinetic."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Jonathan asked, trying not to look or get upset or yell. He wasn't mad about who she was any more than he was mad about who Clark was; it was the fact that she hadn't told him about this that upset him, like even after all the time with him and Martha and Clark, she still didn't trust them enough to be completely honest with them.  
  
"I was scared," Linda whispered. She looked up tears in her eyes. "The telekinesis had been a part of the Kryptonian female biology for as long as anyone could remember, but since it wasn't able to be transferred to the males, it was considered useless. The scientists tried removing that from the female genetic material, but it resulted in cellular death, so they came up with another way to keep it out: the Councils forbade it, and any female who was found using it would be guilty of treason." She sighed. "Rok-Var taught me in secret. His original plan was to teach me how to control my abilities, and then when I was older I would be able to fight back against my father, but he didn't think I'd be able to survive the beatings, and that's why he sent me here." She lowered her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, honey, we're not mad at you," Martha replied, brushing a loose strand of hair back from Linda's face.  
  
"Linda, I know it's going to take some getting used to," Jonathan added, his expression and voice softening, "but you can be honest with us about anything - especially when it comes to your powers. We need to know about these things so we can help you; that's what we're here for."  
  
Linda took a deep breath. "There's more," she said quietly. Martha and Jonathan looked at each other, curious and worried.  
  
"What it is?" Martha asked.  
  
"I'm also telepathic," Linda answered. She paused. "And so is Clark." She looked up and saw her parent's eyes were wide. "But he doesn't know how to use it or anything. He shouldn't even know he has it, because he was raised as a human."  
  
"So, every Kryptonian is telepathic by nature?" Jonathan asked.   
  
Linda nodded and sighed. "So, does that mean we're going to tell Clark?"  
  
"He needs to know," Martha replied. "Do you have them under control?"  
  
Linda shrugged. "For the most part," she said. "I was a little rusty on my telekinesis before I left Argo City, and I don't think the two years break really helped much."  
  
"Then maybe we should work on getting that under control first," Jonathan replied. "Hopefully before tonight."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Martha replied. Clark, Chloe, Jimmy, Lois, and Perry were coming out to the farm that evening to celebrate Jimmy's birthday. "I still need to make the cake and get everything ready for dinner." She got up from her stool and started bustling around the kitchen.  
  
"What about telling Clark?" Linda asked. "Shouldn't we let him know about this?"  
  
"Well, he's coming out here tonight, so we'll talk with him then," Martha answered. "He's got enough to worry about at the moment, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Linda replied. "Prison duty."  
  
- - - -  
  
Superman descended from the sky and landed next to a police caddy near the main landing strip at ; he nodded to the officers there and walked over to the officer in charge, Inspector Henderson, one of Metropolis' finest.  
  
"Glad you could make it," Henderson replied; there was a slight annoyance in his tone, but Superman ignored it. It was part of the inspector's personality and nothing personal against the Man of Steel.  
  
"Where's the plane now?" Superman asked.  
  
"It's approaching the Kansas airspace," Henderson answered. "Should be here within an hour." He eyed the superhero. "So, explain to me why you're down here and not up there with the transport."  
  
"No need to cause unnecessary worry for the pilots," Superman replied. "From what I've been told about their prisoner, they have enough on their minds."  
  
"You have no idea," Henderson said.  
  
- - - -  
  
The interior of the large cargo plane was silent, save for the loud humming from the engines outside. Three armed guards sat in front of a metal coffin-like container. There was an opening near the top made of glass; anyone who looked in would see a man with hard set features; he was bald and his eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping.  
  
In the cockpit, the pilot looked at the radar on the panel and noticed the change in wind patterns about a hundred miles ahead of them. He turned to the co-pilot. "Get buckled in, Rusty," he said. "We got ourselves a choppy ride ahead." He glanced back into the cargo area. "Hey, fellas! Batten down the hatches back there; things are about to get a little bumpy!" The guards buckled their seat belts just as the turbulence hit.  
  
The plane rocked violently, and the guards were glad the container was held by restraints; they stretched, but held tightly - unfortunately, not for long. The restraints could only bear the strain for a short time before they snapped. The container went tumbling from one side of the plane to the other, smashing into the wall and breaking open.  
  
The turbulence stopped, and the guards quickly unbuckled their belts and hurried over to the container. They leaned over, their hands on their guns, when the prisoner's eyes shot open. He shot up like a cannon and slammed into the guards, bowling them down like pins. The guards tumbled away, giving the prisoner a chance to stand up and get out.  
  
Before any of the guards could react, the prisoner walked over to the nearest downed guard and grabbed his arms. There was a crackle of electricity around the prisoners hands as the guard screamed in pain; his eyes rolled back into his head, and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
The prisoner turned around to see the second guard pull his gun and aim it at him. He took the unconscious prisoner and tossed him at the second guard; the gun went off, firing a bullet into the side of the plane. The air immediately started depressurizing, and the plane started shaking as it descended at an incredible speed.   
  
Inside the cockpit, the pilot and co-pilot struggled with the controls and the dials on the gauges spun like hyperactive clocks out of control; the pilot reached for the radio. "Mayday, mayday!" he shouted. "This is Flight 276; we are two hundred miles outside Smallville requesting an emergency landing!" He turned back and saw the prisoner wrestling with and draining the remaining guards' energies. "Cabin pressure is decreasing and the prisoner is loose! I repeat, the prisoner is loose!" He looked back as the prisoner approached; the pilot tried to dodge, but the prisoner grabbed his arm; he grabbed the co-pilot's arm with his other hand. There was a crackle of energy, the pilot and co-pilot screamed, then they slumped into their seats, unconscious.  
  
The prisoner looked out the window and saw the plane descending through the clouds. He growled and hurried back into the cargo area. He searched the cabinets and finally found a parachute. He quickly put it on and went to the side door; he pushed the door open and jumped out.  
  
- - - -  
  
"Superman!" Superman turned his head when he saw the suited man running up to the group. He stopped, out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" Superman asked.  
  
"Flight 276 is in trouble," the man replied, gasping. "Their prisoner got loose, and the plane's lost cabin pressure; it's descending towards Smallville."  
  
"I'm on it," Superman replied. He started to leap into the air, but Henderson stopped him.  
  
"If Rudy Jones is really loose," he said, "watch your back."  
  
"I always do," Superman replied before leaping into the air and heading west.  
  
(End of Chapter 2) 


	3. Chapter 3

- - - -  
  
"Okay, just focus, honey," Jonathan said, his voice soothing and low. He stood next to Linda in the barn (Martha was inside cooking) and watched as a bale of hay floated three feet off the ground in front of them; the young girl was staring intently at the bale, the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth. She concentrated and pictured the bale moving towards her in her mind, and the bale slowly floated towards the two. Suddenly, the bale flew at them like a missile; Linda's eyes widened as she blurred in front of Jonathan. She shielded him as the bale hit her full force and then tumbled to the ground. She turned, worried and scared.  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied. "You?"  
  
Linda sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking at the mangled bale near her feet.  
  
"Linda, you have nothing to apologize for," Jonathan replied, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I know it can be hard to control your powers; Clark had trouble with his all the time." He chuckled. "You should have seen him when he was learning to control his heat vision."  
  
"Why couldn't he control his heat vision?" Linda asked.  
  
Jonathan stopped short. He had almost forgotten the reason behind Clark's heat vision problems. He looked down at the young girl, with her innocence and big blue eyes looking up at him . . . and he couldn't bring himself to talk about *that* subject with her.  
  
"Uh," he replied slowly, his cheeks growing warm, "he just had problems focusing." He quickly cleared his throat. "Okay, um, let's get back to your powers; you need to just focus, honey. Concentrate, but don't strain yourself. Just relax and let it come naturally." He squeezed her shoulders and smiled warmly. "You can do it, Linda."  
  
Linda sighed and turned around, staring at the bale of hay. She concentrated but not too hard, picturing what she wanted to happen in her mind. She stared at the bale as it slowly rose into the air, floating high above her and Jonathan. The bale floated up into the loft and over to the other bales, but at the last second, it flew and crashed into the other bales. Hay flew everywhere, falling down like snow. Linda looked sheepishly at her father; he had to try hard not to laugh, but he couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Okay, maybe that's enough practice for now," he replied. He reached over and brushed some hay from Linda's hair; he put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up, okay?" He and Linda headed to the storage cabinet.  
  
- - - -  
  
Superman soared through the clouds at a breakneck speed, searching for the troubled aircraft. He finally spotted it spiraling downward, heading straight for his hometown. He quickly flew down and under the belly of the plane. He used his hands to grab the metal and steady the plane, bearing the tremendous weight on his shoulders. He steered the plane away and descended to the ground just outside the town.  
  
- - - -  
  
Linda and Jonathan were inside the barn, raking up the fallen hay, when they heard the loud roar of a plane pass closely overheard. The entire barn shook, and Linda dropped her rake, startled. She looked at Jonathan, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"Sounds like a plane," Jonathan replied. He put his rake aside. "Stay here. I'll check it out." He hurried out of the barn and looked up, shielding his eyes from the afternoon glare of the sun.  
  
A large cargo plane streaked across the sky and suddenly banked sharply to the right, and he knew the plane was crashing, His stomach turned to ice, but then he saw a red and blue object under the belly; he felt a rush of pride at seeing his son doing what he did best, but at the same time he was thinking 'Oh-my-word-that's-my-kid-under-that-huge-piece-of-junk-and-it's-gonna-crash-and-he'll-be-under-it-when-it-does.' He watched the plane suddenly bank to the right and disappear over a grove of trees in the distance.  
  
"What was that?" Linda asked as she ran up to him, looking at the sky.  
  
Jonathan tore his eyes from the sky and looked at his daughter; he sighed, frustrated. "Linda, I told you to stay inside the barn." Linda took a step back, her eyes wide with fear; Jonathan's expressions softened. "Come on." Linda looked reluctant. "Linda, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Then why did you get mad at me?" Linda asked softly.  
  
"Because you didn't listen to me," Jonathan explained calmly. "When I or your mother or Clark tell you to do something, it's because we want to keep you safe."  
  
"But I'm really strong and invulnerable," Linda said.  
  
"I know, sweetie," Jonathan replied. He glanced over his shoulder at the grove of trees, then looked back at Linda. "But you still need to do what we tell you to, okay?" He patted her shoulder. "We'll talk about this later; right now, I want you to go inside and stay with your mother."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to find out what's going on," Jonathan replied. He headed for the blue truck; Linda watched him as he climbed in, started the engine, and drove off. She watched the truck until it left the property before heading over to the house.  
  
- - - -  
  
Superman gently set the plane on the ground and hurried to the side door. He jumped inside and saw the unconscious guards and the pilots - and no Rudy Jones. He even scanned the plane with his X-ray vision, but there was no sight of the prisoner.   
  
Superman knew how dangerous Jones was, and he wanted to drop everything to go find him, but the guards and crew needed his help first. He pushed all thoughts of Jones out of his head and went to work helping the five people on the plane.  
  
- - - -  
  
Rudy Jones gasped for air as he hurried inside the abandoned Creekside Foundry, leaning against a wall as he looked around. He didn't think he hadn't been followed, but it was a habit; he was a fugitive, after all . . . and not just any fugitive. He breathed heavily, staying pressed against the wall for almost ten minutes, listening for anything that sounded out of the ordinary.  
  
When he was satisfied no one was coming after him, he carefully checked out his new surroundings. There was nothing of real interest - old machinery, steel girders, pipes - and Rudy started getting bored. He turned around, and his eyes fell on something he knew was out of place: a pile of green rocks off to one side. His curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over and picked up one of the rocks. There was a crackle of energy, and the rock started glowing bright green.   
  
Rudy felt the energy surge up his arm through the rest of his body. It was like a surge of electricity in his body, but at the same time, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. After a few moments, the surge stopped, and Rudy opened his palm; the rock was no longer green; it was now clear and crystalline, but the energy stayed in him. Feeling empowered, he tossed the clear rock away and reached for another green one.  
  
(End of Chapter 3) 


	4. Chapter 4

- - - -  
  
Superman looked over as he saw the familiar blue truck heading towards the crash site. He watched as the truck stopped and his father - only his father - got out.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Superman asked. The guard and pilots were still inside, but he still spoke in a low voice just to be on the safe side.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Jonathan looked at the plane. "What happened?"  
  
"Rudy Jones got out of his container and overpowered the guards and crew," Superman explained. "He parachuted out before I got here; I'll start looking for him after everyone's at the hospital." He titled his head and looked off in the distance.  
  
"What is it, son?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Ambulances," Superman answered. "And police and firefighters; they're heading this way."  
  
Jonathan nodded. "Well, please be careful; we all know what this Rudy Jones is capable of."  
  
"Don't worry, Dad," the hero smiled. "I'll be careful."  
  
Jonathan smiled back. "Thanks." He turned to head back to the truck, but he stopped and turned around. "Oh, and we really need to talk with you - preferably before the others arrive for Jimmy's party tonight."  
  
Superman furrowed his eyebrows. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, but, well," Jonathan replied slowly. "Uh, to be honest, Linda has a new power. And, apparently, so do you." Superman's eyes widened, and Jonathan had to fight the urge to smile. He knew the situation with the new powers was serious, but he still liked seeing his son's wide-eyed, surprised expression when he learned something unexpected, and no matter how old either of them became, Jonathan would always consider that expression to be one of Clark's most endearing qualities. "Don't worry, son, we'll explain everything to you later. Right now, you have a job to do." He turned and headed back to the truck. Superman watched his father for a few moments.  
  
A new power? he thought to himself. *I* have a new power? His mind began spinning with the concept, but then he realized he had more important things to do. He turned back and refocused on the task at hand.  
  
- - - -  
  
Rudy had gathered all the green rocks he could find in the foundry and was sucking them dry of their energy. It was unlike anything he had encountered before, making him stronger than all the other energies he had used in the past. He had been draining the rocks for the past few minutes with no problems, but the last two rocks had been another story. A few moments after he began absorbing their energy, something happened. The raw, powerful energy that flowed from the rocks into his body suddenly changed to a wave of searing heat. The pain was intense, and his screams echoed around him.  
  
Rudy dropped the rocks, and they clattered to the floor, smoking, all the color drained from them. He stared at his palms as they shook; they were scored as if they had been burned from a fire. The fugitive barely had time to register that fact as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
- - - -  
  
Martha watched as Linda stirred the wooden spoon in the bowl of homemade chocolate icing. Jimmy's cake was cooling on a rack near the stove. Peeled potatoes simmered in a pot of water on the stove, along with a pot containing freshly-picked ears of corn cobs. A cast iron skillet was sitting on the counter near the sink, and a bowl of fresh chicken breasts were in the refrigerator; Martha would start preparing them later, along with the green beans Linda picked the day before; she would also get started on the chocolate chip cookies at the same time while Jonathan and Linda were working on the evening chores.  
  
The two Kent women looked up as the kitchen door opened and Jonathan walked in. He took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. "Hi," he said.  
  
"Hi," Martha replied. "Is everything okay? Linda told me about the plane."  
  
"Well, Rudy Jones got out and overpowered the guards and the pilots," Jonathan explained. "He parachuted out, but Clark managed to keep the plane from crashing."  
  
"That's a relief," Martha replied. "What about Rudy Jones?"  
  
"Clark's going to go looking for him," Jonathan said.  
  
"Can I help?" Linda asked.  
  
"Sure," Jonathan answered. "You can help set the table."   
  
"Awww," Linda pouted a little bit.  
  
"Linda," Jonathan said, "he's a dangerous person. You are not going to put yourself in his path." He sighed. "Besides, we need to have a little talk about listening."  
  
"What happened?" Martha asked.  
  
"Linda didn't listen to me when I asked her to do something," Jonathan replied. He saw Linda shrink slightly and duck behind Martha. "Linda, please come out from behind your mother." Linda stayed behind Martha. "Linda, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just want to talk to you." Linda looked up at Martha.  
  
"It's okay," Martha said quietly. "No one's going to hurt you."  
  
Linda hesitated, but she slowly stepped out from behind her mother. She looked small and helpless as she waited.  
  
"Can you look at me, please?" Jonathan asked. Linda slowly looked up, and the farmer smiled slightly. "There we go." He took a deep breath. "Now, remember what I said outside the barn?" Linda slowly nodded. "Do you understand why I got upset?" Linda shook her head. "Well, I got upset because you put yourself in a dangerous situation when you didn't listen to me."  
  
"But there was nothing dangerous," Linda said.  
  
"I didn't know that," Jonathan replied. "I didn't know what was going on; that's why I asked you to stay put."  
  
"But wouldn't it have been less dangerous if I had gone outside instead of you?" Linda asked. "You're not as invulnerable as I am."  
  
"That's true, but you're not the adult here," Jonathan replied. "Your mother and Clark and I are." Linda opened her mouth, but Jonathan wasn't finished. "And I know you know a lot of things, Linda, but you don't know everything. No one knows everything, but we've lived here longer than you have, and we know how things work better than you. And when we tell you to do something, we're not doing it because we're being mean; we're doing it to keep you safe. Do you understand now?"  
  
"Yeah," Linda replied quietly. "I think so." She sighed and lowered her head.   
  
Jonathan walked over and put his arm around Linda; he pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl." He rested his chin on her head. "I love you, sweetie."  
  
Linda nuzzled close to her father. "I love you too, Dad," she whispered. She buried her head in his chest; she smelled the barn aromas intermingled with the cotton in his plaid shirt, and she smiled, closing her eyes.   
  
Jonathan smiled at his daughter before looking up at his wife; she was smiling at both of them. The Kents had lived together for so long that they didn't have to say anything to each other; Martha just nodded slightly. She watched as Jonathan pulled slightly away from Linda and put his arm around her shoulders. He didn't say anything, he just led her out of the house while Martha went back to cooking.  
  
(End of Chapter 4) 


	5. Chapter 5

- - - -  
  
Perry grabbed his jacket and shrugged into it when his phone rang. He sighed and picked it up. "Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Chief, it's me."  
  
Perry instantly recognized the voice of one of his best reporters. "Kent? Where are you?"  
  
"In Smallville, sir."  
  
"What in Sam Hill are you doing in Smallville?"  
  
"Rudy Jones escaped from the plane transporting him to Metropolis," Clark replied. "He overpowered the crew and baled, but Superman was able to get the plane down safely and he got all the men to the hospital; they're fine, but Superman's going to stick around and look for Jones. I can stay here and get us an exclusive; I can meet all of you later."  
  
Perry nodded. Even though Kent's disappearing acts annoyed him to no end, he did admire the reporter's persistence and willingness to go after a story; it was almost as high as Lois and Chloe's. "Good thinking, Clark," he replied. "Lois, Chloe, Jimmy, and I are getting ready to leave Metropolis right now; we'll see you at your parents' place in a few hours."  
  
"Thanks, Chief," Clark replied before hanging up.  
  
Perry hung up and grabbed his things before heading out of his office. "Lois!" he shouted. "Chloe! Jimmy! I'm ready to go, so you have until the time I walk to the elevators to get your things!" He headed for the elevators, keeping an eye on the trio through his peripheral vision. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he watched them scurry around. He made it to the elevators and pushed the down button. He waited, listening to the footsteps and shouts behind him. The elevator doors opened, and he had just stepped in when Chloe, Lois, and Jimmy came running towards him. They got into the elevator with their boss right before the doors closed behind them; they wheezed, clutching their belongings to their chests.  
  
"Cutting it close, don't you think?" Perry asked. They just gave each other looks as they tried to catch their breaths.  
  
"Where's . . . Clark?" Lois gasped.  
  
"He's already in Smallville," Perry replied calmly. "He's investigating Rudy Jones' escape, and he'll meet us later at his parents' place."  
  
"Jones escaped?" Chloe asked.  
  
"And he's getting the exclusive?" Lois asked. She was surprised she wasn't as shrill or upset as she used to be; she cursed herself for letting Clark treat her to lunches for the past week. Stupid farm boy charms, she thought.  
  
"He was in the right place at the right time, Lois," Perry replied. "Let it go."  
  
"I'm not getting upset," Lois protested. "I'm just asking." Everyone just stared at her. "What?"  
  
"Okay, who are you," Chloe asked, "and what have you done with my cousin?" Lois gave her cousin a look, but she smiled. "Oh, I know what happened to her. A farm boy whisked her off her feet."  
  
"We're just friends," Lois replied. She saw Perry smiling at her, and even Jimmy had that 'I don't believe you' look on his face. She sighed and shook her head. "Okay, fine, don't believe me."  
  
"Oh, we believe you," Chloe smirked.  
  
Lois rolled her eyes and turned to Jimmy. "So, how does it feel to be seventeen?"  
  
Jimmy shrugged. "I don't know. I kinda wish Mom could be here." The trio gave him a sympathetic look, and Perry put his hand on the young man's shoulder.  
  
"Son," he said, "you know she would have done anything to be here with you, and I know she's thinking of you right now. And I also know that she would want you to have a good time" He squeezed Jimmy's shoulder. "But if you don't want to do this, you don't have to; it's your choice."  
  
Jimmy shook his head. "No," he replied. "I want to get out of the city." He gave a small smile. "Besides, Mrs. Kent's making my favorite foods. Can't miss that." The four of them shared a small chuckle as the elevator rode down.  
  
- - - -  
  
Three hours later Superman scanned the area before landing behind the farm house. He quickly changed into his civilian clothes before heading up the porch steps. He looked out into the field and saw his father and Linda out there with the herd; even though it was muddy out there, both of them were having a good time. The young man smiled as he headed into the house.  
  
"Mom, I'm home," he said.  
  
Martha looked over as she pulled a fresh tray of chocolate chip cookies from the stove, and she smiled warmly. "Hi, honey," she said. She used a spatula to transfer the cookies to a cooling rack. "How did the search go?"  
  
Clark shrugged. "I just found the parachute Jones used in the woods south of town," he replied as he snatched a cookie. Martha playfully smacked his arm. "I looked around, but there's no sign of him."  
  
"How about the crew of the plane?"  
  
"They're fine; just drained of their energy. They're still unconscious, but the doctors think they'll make full recoveries."  
  
"Well, that's good," Martha said. "So, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'll go back to searching after Jimmy's party," Clark replied. "All I can do." He took a deep breath. "So, Dad told me Linda and I have a new power."  
  
"Actually," Martha said, "Linda has two powers, and you have one."  
  
"Okay, and how do you know this when I don't?" Clark asked. "I mean, if I have a power emerging, usually I'm the one telling you guys."  
  
"Well, honestly," Martha replied, "you apparently have to be trained for this power. You would have if you had been raised on Krypton."  
  
"What it is?" Clark asked.  
  
"Telepathy," Martha answered. She looked at her son and saw his eyes were about ready to pop out of his head. "Apparently all Kryptonians are telepathic."  
  
"Even Linda?"  
  
Martha nodded. "Even Linda."  
  
Clark looked stunned. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Wow." He furrowed his eyebrows. "What about Linda's other power?"  
  
"How about we wait until your father and Linda are here?" Martha suggested. There was a knock on the kitchen door, and the Kents both glanced over.  
  
"Mind if we come in?" Perry said cheerfully; he held a brightly-colored wrapped gift. Chloe, Lois, and Jimmy were behind him; the women were also carrying wrapped gifts, and Jimmy was, as usual, carrying a camera in one hand and his camera bag in the other.  
  
Martha smiled. "Come on in, everyone," she replied. The three came in, and Martha greeted all of them with a hug. "So good to see you all again."  
  
"Thanks for having us," Lois replied.  
  
"Oh, you guys are practically family," Martha said. She smiled at Jimmy. "Happy birthday, Jimmy."  
  
Jimmy smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Kent." He smelled the wonderful aromas wafting through the air. "Wow. You really made chicken fried steak?"  
  
"That's what you asked for," Martha replied. "I also made mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and steamed some fresh green beans. Now, everything will be ready in about thirty minutes, but you can all get seated at the table now if you want."  
  
"Where are Linda and Mr. Kent?" Chloe asked as everyone sat at the table.  
  
"Out with the cows," Clark answered.  
  
"Hopefully, they'll be in soon," Martha added. "Now, what can I get everyone to drink?"  
  
- - - -  
  
Jonathan watched with a smile on his face as Linda herded the cows toward the barn. He was relieved that she was no longer afraid of the herd after Uncle Jesse had been sold, and at the same time, he was amused as she talked to them - almost like they could understand what she was saying.  
  
"Come on, ladies," she said, waving her hands. "It's nice and warm, with fresh hay and feed." A few of the cows bellowed in annoyance, but they lumbered towards the barn. Suddenly, one of the younger heifers, Elizabeth, broke from the herd and ran in the opposite direction, towards the field. Linda looked at Jonathan. "Can I go get her?"  
  
"Sure," Jonathan replied. He watched as Linda blurred off after Elizabeth. About twenty feet into her sprint he saw her trip on a rock and go falling into the mud; the young girl was still going at such a high velocity when she hit the ground that she went sliding for about thirty feet before coming to a stop. Jonathan hurried over to her as she sat up; her entire front was covered in mud.  
  
"Sweetie, are you okay?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Linda removed her glasses; her eyes were the only areas on her face that weren't covered by mud. The farmer could see she was slightly annoyed but far from grossed out like he thought she'd be.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied, wiping mud from her face.   
  
Jonathan was relieved, and he couldn't help but grin. Even in the mud, she looked really adorable, and the farmer couldn't help but grin, though he did manage to keep his laughter contained. Linda looked up and saw him grinning.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," Jonathan replied. His face turned red, and he couldn't contain it any longer; he burst out laughing.  
  
Linda looked up at Jonathan in disbelief, her mouth forming a large 'O.' After a few moments, she glanced at the muddy ground, and then a slow smile spread across her face. She picked up a handful of mud and looked up. "Hey, Dad?" Jonathan looked over, and Linda threw the mud at him. It hit Jonathan right in the face; Linda started laughing.  
  
Jonathan looked shocked as he wiped the mud from his face. He looked down at Linda as she continued laughing. He tried to be annoyed, but a smile slowly spread across his face. He bent over and grabbed a fistful of mud; he packed it in his hand like a snowball, then he threw it at her. His aim was true as it hit her smack dab in the middle of her face, right between her eyes. He didn't bother waiting for her to react as he gently tackled her and started tickling her. She shrieked as they started wrestling in the mud, laughing loudly.  
  
(End of Chapter 5) 


	6. Chapter 6

- - - -  
  
"So, what's it like having a new member of the family around?" Lois asked, taking a sip of her water. "I'm sure having another teenager must be really hectic."  
  
"Well, it was for a while," Martha replied, "but thankfully things have calmed down a bit."  
  
Everyone looked over as the kitchen door opened and Jonathan and Linda came walking in, laughing, covered from head to toe in mud. They were oblivious to the six pairs of eyes looking at them. Clark and Chloe were trying not to laugh, Lois was staring in disbelief, Perry was slightly amused, and Jimmy's expression was a mix of awe and hilarity; Martha, on the other hand, was mortified.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she got to her feet. Jonathan and Linda looked up, noticing for the first time that they were being watched.  
  
"Hi, honey," Jonathan replied cheerfully.  
  
"Don't 'honey' me, mister," Martha said. "What happened?"  
  
"Well," Linda said, smiling, "we were putting the cows up for the night, and then Elizabeth ran off, and I ran after her, and I tripped and fell into some mud. Dad started laughing at me, so I threw some mud at him. He threw some mud back at me, then he tackled me, and we had a mud fight." She looked up at her father, grinning, and he grinned back at her.   
  
Martha sighed; she knew Jonathan was just trying to have fun with Linda and show her what it was like to be in a real family, but it wasn't exactly the best of timing. Still, since Jonathan had encouraged their daughter, and since Martha had to admit they both looked somewhat funny (though she'd never admit it out loud), there wasn't much she could do about their behavior. Her clean floors were another thing.  
  
"Okay, you two," she replied. "Dinner's almost ready, so why don't you go get cleaned up" The mud twins started for the stairs, but Martha stopped them. "Hold it; two things: first, take off your socks and shoes, or you both can clean up the mess you make. Secondly, our guests are here." Jonathan and Linda looked past Martha and saw everyone at the table. Jonathan smiled and waved.   
  
"Hi, everyone," he said.  
  
Linda ducked her head, noticing the strangers. "Hi," she replied shyly. She looked up and made eye contact with Jimmy. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. It had only been a second, but to Jimmy it felt longer; he could feel his cheeks getting warm, and he hoped no one noticed.  
  
"Okay, you two, get," Martha replied. Jonathan and Linda quickly removed their socks and shoes and set them near the door before heading up the stairs. Sighing and shaking her head, she turned and went back to the table, sitting in her chair. "Sorry about that."  
  
"So, that's Linda?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Yes, that's Linda," Martha answered.  
  
"Well, you were right, Mom," Clark said, grinning. "Things have sure calmed down around here." Martha shot a look at him, even though she couldn't help but smile herself.  
  
- - - -  
  
About fifteen minutes later Jonathan came down the stairs, clean and wearing a plain white t-shirt under an open red plaid button-down, his best jeans, and his good boots. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen were Martha was preparing dinner plates, loading them with food.  
  
"Where's Linda?" Martha asked.  
  
"She'll be down in a minute," Jonathan replied. He helped his wife carry the plates over to the table. They put a plate at each place and sat down. Everyone waited patiently for Linda to join them. After a few moments, Jonathan sighed.  
  
"Linda!" he shouted up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming!" A second later, Linda hurried down the stairs. All traces of mud were gone, and she was dressed in a white shirt and a pair of short, faded overalls. Her feet were bare, and her toenails were painted bright red. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders and shone like golden silk, and her glasses were clean. She made her way over her chair and sat down. "Sorry." She glanced around shyly at everyone before looking down at her plate.  
  
"Linda," Clark said. The young girl looked up at her cousin. "I want you to meet some friends of mine." He nodded to Perry. "This is my boss, Perry White."  
  
Perry smiled warmly at the young girl. "Hello, Linda," he said. "It's nice to finally meet you." Linda smiled shyly, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"And this is Lois Lane," Clark said, nodding to the woman beside him.  
  
"Hi, Linda," Lois replied, smiling.  
  
"Hi," Linda said quietly.  
  
"And the person sitting next to you is Jimmy Olsen," Clark finished. "Remember him?"  
  
Linda turned and looked at the young man sitting next to her. She remembered Clark telling her about him, and she knew that he was only a couple years older, but he looked different than she thought he'd look.  
  
"Hi," she replied. He was just staring at her, his mouth slightly open, but he said nothing. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh, can you talk?"  
  
"Uh . . . yeah," Jimmy replied slowly. He smiled goofily. "Hi, I'm Jimmy Olsen."  
  
Linda nodded, smiling a bit. "Clark already said that." Then she blushed a little, knowing there should be more to this conversation but having no clue what to say.  
  
"Oh," Jimmy replied slowly. He tried to think of something intelligent to say, but his mind was a complete blank. There was silence, and then everyone started eating.  
  
Linda searched her mind, trying to think of something to say, and then she remembered what Clark told her about Jimmy. "So, you're a photographer?" Linda asked the young man after a few moments.  
  
"Yeah," Jimmy replied.  
  
"Why?" Linda's eyes were clear and wide, her gaze penetrating without being threatening.  
  
"Linda!" Martha was chuckling, but her tone was gently chiding.   
  
"What? I was just asking him why. Did . . . did I mess up again?" Linda looked down at her own plate, chewing her lower lip and blushing.  
  
"Oh, Linda, honey -" Martha started with remorse, but she was stopped before she could clarify.  
  
"No, Mrs. Kent, it's okay, really." Jimmy spoke quietly, his tone sincere and soothing. He didn't know what had Clark's pretty little cousin so timid, but he felt compelled to do anything necessary to take the fear from her eyes. "I don't mind." He turned slightly in his chair to face the young girl, smiling, hoping she'd look up at him but too nervous to try to touch her.  
  
"Hey, it's okay," he said in little more than a whisper. "Not many people are brave enough to just say what they're thinking, and no one *ever* asks me why I do what I do. In journalism, we don't see that kind of thing very much; it's kind of.... refreshing." He took a breath and a chance and leaned toward her, not too close but close enough to be personal. "Too many people hide too much. I like people who are.... candid." His lips quirked slightly as he belatedly caught his own pun.  
  
Jimmy pretended not to see the furtive looks the three older Kents and Chloe exchanged; he kept his gaze on the girl, and was rewarded when she raised her head ever so slightly, turning her face toward him. His breath caught briefly as his mind snapped a portrait of her, delighted at the way the evening shadows played on her face and hair, captivated at the light in her eyes, a light that had nothing to do with the sun.  
  
When he could form coherent thought again, he looked within his own mind, trying to choose a single short answer to her question. "I'm a photographer because..."   
  
As he debated with himself for a moment, Clark and Lois exchanged a glance and each mouthed, "because it pays better than Doublemeat Palace." Jimmy judiciously pretended he hadn't seen that, either, and when he settled on his answer, he effectively shut up his mockers.  
  
(End of Chapter 6) 


	7. Chapter 7

- - - -  
  
"I'm a photographer because we can't really hide from the camera like we hide from ourselves - we can try to dodge the focus, but the light of the flash reaches into corners most of us don't even know are there." He smiled. "But I'm sure you all don't want to hear about that. Wonderful dinner, Mrs. Kent, thank you for doing this."  
  
"You're welcome, Jimmy," Martha smiled.  
  
"I want to hear about that," Linda replied quietly. She saw everyone looking at her, and she felt a little self-conscious. "Is . . . is that wrong?"  
  
Jimmy chuckled. She was really cute. "No, it's not wrong." He leaned over, conspiratorially. "I'll tell you everything you want to know later on, okay? When the old timers aren't around."  
  
Linda couldn't help but laugh. He looked absolutely goofy, but he was being really nice. She nodded. "Okay." She went back to eating, oblivious to the slightly awed expression Jimmy was giving her. The expression, however, wasn't missed by the others at the table; Clark and the Kents were proud that Jimmy called Linda brave. Also, Linda surprised them by responding, by being bold enough to say - after being scolded - that she wanted to hear what Jimmy had to say; she was usually so quiet and meek for a while after being reprimanding.  
  
"So, Jimmy," Jonathan spoke up after a few moments, "looking forward to being a senior this year?"  
  
Jimmy snapped out of his little daze and turned to Jonathan. "Uh, yeah, Mr. Kent," he replied.   
  
"Senior?" Linda asked.  
  
"It's the last year of high school, Linda," Clark explained. "Two years ahead of where you'll be starting."  
  
"Oh," Linda replied slowly. "So, what classes are you going to be taking, Jimmy?"  
  
"Nothing exciting," Jimmy replied. "Algebra, Physics, Yearbook, AP English, Gym, and Geology."  
  
"Sounds like you're going to have a busy year, Jimmy," Martha said.  
  
"What about you, Linda?" Chloe asked. "Clark told us you were supposed to register for classes today. How did that go?"  
  
"It went well," Jonathan replied quickly; no need to talk about the little incident with the statues. "Linda's registered, and she's looking forward to starting school." He smiled at his daughter. "Aren't you, sweetie?" Linda nodded.   
  
"So, what classes are you taking?" Perry asked.  
  
"Biology, Math, Art, Gym, History, and English," Linda replied, smiling.  
  
"Art?" Clark asked, looking a bit surprised. "Wow, I didn't know you were interested in Art."  
  
"Well, I like all the colors," Linda replied. "They're so beautiful. And all those paints and brushes and statues . . . ." She trailed off, then she realized everyone was staring at her, smiling. Embarrassed, she went back to eating, her cheeks red.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Lois asked, looking at Jonathan and Martha.  
  
"Sure, Lois," Martha replied.  
  
"I hope I'm not stepping on any toes," Lois said, "but Clark never really talked about why Linda is staying here instead of being with her parents." She saw the Kents exchange glances and felt bad for shifting into reporter mode off work. "I'm sorry, just ignore me."  
  
"No, it's fine," Jonathan replied. He took a deep breath; it was time to see if their cover story for Linda would work. "Well, we never talk about this, but I used to have a brother named Harry."  
  
"Used to?" Perry asked.  
  
"He left home after he turned eighteen in 1980," Jonathan explained. "He wanted to see the world and not be tied to the farm, and he didn't leave on good terms with my father. We didn't hear from him again until he called us in January, 1998, to let us know that we had both a sister-in-law and a niece." It wasn't a total lie. His brother did leave when he was eighteen, and they still hadn't heard from him; they just weren't sure if he was even still alive.  
  
"And the reason we never mentioned this to anyone was because Harry asked us not to," Martha continued. "We didn't even tell Clark about her, because we knew he'd want to go see her; Linda and her parents were overseas, and Linda had some health problems. Nothing serious, but she was confined to her home, and so she wasn't allowed to do a lot of things."  
  
"Including going to public school," Clark added.  
  
"Or have any parties or celebrate holidays," Martha continued. "It would be too much stimulation for her to handle."  
  
"So, why is she living here?" Jimmy asked. "I mean, wouldn't this be the last place she should be, you know, with all the chores and excitement that goes on around here?"  
  
"Everyone thought so," Jonathan answered, "but Linda's doctor suggested a change of scenery would be beneficial to Linda's health, so Harry and his wife, Sylvia, called and asked if it would be possible to arrange for Linda to stay here for a while. We didn't mind at all, and she was scheduled to come stay here for a couple of months, starting in July, but then Harry died in an accident, and Sylvia asked us if we could take Linda in on a permanent basis."  
  
"Why couldn't her mother take care of her?" Lois asked.  
  
"Because Sylvia was part a gypsy culture overseas," Martha answered, "and the tradition for them was that when a woman's husband died, the widow would go back to live with her family. Sylvia knew she wasn't prepared to take care of her daughter, and she wanted Linda to have some stability, especially with her health, so she felt it was in Linda's best interest to stay with us." She smiled at her adopted daughter. "We couldn't say no to that."  
  
"Wow," Lois replied. She smiled at the young girl. "Most people in your situation end up in orphanages, Linda. You're really lucky to have a wonderful family to fall back on."  
  
Linda smiled and nodded, then she smiled at Clark and her parents. "Yeah, I know," she replied. She went back to eating.  
  
"So, you've never celebrated a birthday or anything?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Never," Linda replied. She looked a little embarrassed. "I know that must be very strange."  
  
"Not really," Jimmy replied. He smiled. "But since this is your first birthday party ever, we'll just have to make sure it's memorable." He winced inwardly as soon as he finished is realized how stupid he sounded, but when he glanced at Linda, she was smiling at him. He smiled back, but then he looked around and saw the adults looking at him with eyebrows raised. He could feel his cheeks warming up as he looked down at his food, pushing things around with his fork.  
  
(End of Chapter 7) 


	8. Chapter 8

- - - -  
  
"Happy birthday, dear Jimmy! Happy birthday to you!"  
  
Jimmy felt a little embarrassed by the attention he was getting, and he smiled sheepishly at Linda, but she was just smiling back at him, not in a teasing or condescending manner. He felt a little less embarrassed as he leaned over and blew out all the candles on the cake with one breath.  
  
"So, what did you wish for?" Clark asked as Martha started picking out the candles. Jonathan went to the freezer and retrieved the carton of vanilla ice cream and started scooping ice cream while Martha sliced the cake.  
  
"Can't tell, Clark," Jimmy replied. "Won't come true if I tell." He eyes darted around nervously, and he was relieved when the Kents handed out plates of cake and bowls of ice cream.   
  
Now, Linda had tasted cake before, but ice cream was a new concept for her; she had heard about it, but this was her first time ever seeing it. She poked it with her spoon, peering at it like it was something to study as opposed to something to eat. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her.  
  
"Let me guess," Jimmy said, smiling. "First time seeing ice cream?" Linda smiled sheepishly, and Jimmy took a spoonful from his bowl and ate it. "It's really good."  
  
Linda hesitated, but she took her spoon and scooped some ice cream onto it. She looked at it, but she took a deep breath and put the ice cream in her mouth. The first thing she noticed was how cold it was, then she tasted the creamy sweetness as it melted in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she swallowed; it was one of the most incredible things she had experienced so far, and she actually found herself breathless after the ordeal.  
  
"Wow," she replied softly, smiling at Jimmy. "That was . . . wow."  
  
"Okay, why don't you open up your gifts now, Jimmy?" Clark asked quickly. He shot a look to his parents, and they looked right back at him. He heard a snicker and turned his head; he saw Chloe having to bite her lip to keep from laughing; even Perry and Lois looked amused as Clark and Chloe went to retrieve the gifts - four in all - from their spot on a table in the living room.   
  
Linda could see each of them was a different shape and size, wrapped in different kinds of brightly wrapped paper. She was curious, and she subtly lowered her glasses after the gifts were set on the table in front of Jimmy, but Clark caught her eyes, and he shook his head slight. Linda looked a little sheepish, but she pushed her glasses back up on her nose. She watched as Jimmy grabbed his first gift - a long, stick-like package - and chuckled.   
  
"I think I know what this is," he replied as he unwrapped it.   
  
"It's from us," Chloe replied, indicating herself and Lois, as Jimmy finished unwrapping the gift - a polished pool cue.  
  
"Thanks guys," Jimmy replied. He examined it. It was beautiful.  
  
"You wanted a stick for your birthday?" Linda asked, confused.  
  
"It's a cue," Lois replied. "You use it to play a game called pool." Linda's confusion didn't falter.   
  
"You use it to hit balls into holes," Chloe added. "Lois taught Jimmy to play a while back, and he's pretty good at it."  
  
"Oh," Linda nodded slowly. "Okay." She furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Don't worry, Linda," Jonathan said. "We'll tell you about it later."  
  
Linda nodded and watched as Jimmy set the cue aside and started unwrapping Clark's gift next. It was a brand new camera bag.  
  
"Wow," Jimmy smiled in awe. "This is so cool. Thanks, Clark."  
  
"No problem, Jimmy," Clark smiled. "I know you've been wanting a new case to carry around that antique of yours for a while now."  
  
"Uh, thanks," Jimmy replied. Linda could hear the enthusiasm in his voice drop subtly, but no one else seemed notice it. She watched him set the camera bag next to the cue and reach for the gift Jonathan and Martha got for him. She knew what it was before he even opened it: a black leather jacket (she had been with Martha as she wrapped it the day before). The smile fully returned to his face as he shrugged into the jacket. "Wow, this is so cool. Thank you so much, guys."  
  
"You're welcome, Jimmy," Jonathan replied, smiling as he put an arm around Martha.  
  
Jimmy reached for the last gift - Perry's gift - and quickly unwrapped it. He was completely floored - it was a brand new, state of the art laptop. He looked up at Perry. "Chief, I can't accept this," he said.  
  
"Nonsense," Perry replied. "It's yours. You're always fiddling around with the ones at work so I thought you should have one of your own, one you can take with you too."  
  
"But, Chief -"  
  
"Olsen, it's yours, so no buts." Linda looked at Perry. His demeanor was calm, but there was a hint of a fatherly tone in his voice; it intrigued her, but she didn't know if she should say anything, especially since she didn't get Jimmy anything for his birthday. Feeling like a bad person, she went back to eating her cake and ice cream.  
  
(End of Chapter 8) 


	9. Chapter 9

- - - -  
  
"So, what do you think?" Linda asked as Jimmy looked around the barn. The adults were inside drinking coffee and discussing stuff that didn't really hold the interest of either Jimmy or Linda, so Jimmy had asked if he could experiment with the lighting in the barn. Jonathan agreed, jokingly adding not to use anything flammable, and the two teenagers headed to the barn. Once inside, Jimmy fiddled with the overhead lights for a few minutes before he was satisfied; he took his old camera out of his old bag (he was carrying both his old one and the new one Clark had given him, one on each shoulder) and started shooting the tools and equipment at different angles, while Linda looked on, fascinated. After a few moments, Jimmy finished and put his camera away and walked over to where Linda was standing.  
  
"I think I'm going to have some interesting pictures when I get these developed," Jimmy replied. Linda's face was a blank. "I could show them to you when they're ready." He shrugged. "Unless the camera decided to act up again, then they'll turn out bad and you'll hate them." He forced himself to smile, but it was one of the most frustrating things about using such and old camera.  
  
"Why would I hate them?" Linda asked.  
  
"Because they wouldn't be perfect," Jimmy replied.  
  
"But nothing's perfect," Linda said. She smiled a bit. "Mom and Dad keep telling me that all the time, that people and things are never perfect, but it's the imperfections that make being here so interesting."  
  
Jimmy smiled and looked at her with his head tilted; he had never heard anyone her age speak like that, and yet it didn't sound weird or dorky. "Yeah," he replied. "That's true, but in photography, it's a different story."  
  
"Really?" Linda asked. "How so?"  
  
"Well, pictures have to be able to be seen," Jimmy said. "If you can't seem them, their worthless." He shrugged. "And even if you can see them, they have to have the right angle, the right lighting, the right amount of focus . . . ." He trailed off, looking a little sheepish. "You sure I'm not boring you?" Linda shook her head, smiling, and Jimmy found himself entranced by how the dim lighting played off her face. "Uh . . . yeah, so, that's pretty much it . . . ." He had to change subjects quickly; his mind was drawing a blank on what else he could tell her about photography. He glanced up at the loft. "So, that's the loft?"  
  
Linda looked up, then smiled at Jimmy. "Yeah," she replied. "Clark gave it to me so I could have some place to go without leaving the property." She tilted her head. "Do you want to see it?"  
  
"Sure." The two headed up the stairs and into the loft. It wasn't decorated much differently than when Clark had decorated it as a kid, but there were two things in there that was strictly Linda's: a stuffed ET doll that Pete found at a thrift store and cleaned up for her, and custom made quilt (sewn in purple, soft silver, and white by the ladies at the local Church of Christ) draped over the faded couch. The loft window was opened, and Linda walked over; she turned around and held her hands out a bit.   
  
"This is my loft," she said. "Clark calls it the Fortress of Solitude."  
  
"Sounds kinda sad," Jimmy replied as he walked over. He looked out the window into the darkness. Sad, yes, but it had a wonderful view. He glanced up and was amazed by all the stars. "Wow."  
  
Linda glanced up. She loved the night sky, but she wasn't too fascinated with stars; looking at them every waking minute of her life for all her life wore her interest in anything celestial down to near zero. She glanced back at Jimmy.  
  
"You like the view?" she asked.  
  
Jimmy looked down at her, and he hadn't realized how close they were standing. He knew Linda's question was directed outside, but Jimmy couldn't really look at anything other than her. "Uh," he said slowly, "yeah, I do." He stared into her eyes, and he sucked in his breath as he felt his heart racing; she was so beautiful. He couldn't help himself as he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Linda was startled and she pulled away, looking at him in shock. "What was that for?" She knew what a kiss was, but she didn't know what she had done to get kissed . . . and she had never been kissed like that before.  
  
Jimmy looked upset about what he did. "I'm so sorry, Linda. I didn't mean to, honestly. I was just . . . I, uh, I'm sorry." He turned to leave, but Linda grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Why are you leaving?" she asked.  
  
Jimmy tried to pull away, but she held fast; surprised him how strong her grip was for someone her size. He sighed, but he didn't turn around. "Because I did something you didn't like."  
  
"I didn't say I didn't like it," Linda replied. "I just want to know why you did it. I didn't do anything to deserve it."  
  
Jimmy turned around, confused. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because I didn't get you a present," Linda replied softly. "That makes me a bad person."  
  
Jimmy couldn't help but smile a little bit. "It doesn't make you a bad person, Linda. And you don't have to worry about getting me anything."  
  
"But I wanted to," Linda replied.  
  
Jimmy stared at her, amazed by her honesty. He thought for a moment, then he smiled. "I know something you can get me."  
  
"What?" Linda asked.  
  
"If it's okay with you," Jimmy said softly, almost embarrassed, his cheeks turning red, "could I kiss you again?"  
  
Linda tilted her head. "You really want that?"  
  
Jimmy nodded, smiling. "Yeah."  
  
Linda shrugged. "Okay," she replied. She tilted her head up and puckered her lips, closing her eyes.  
  
Jimmy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out, but he took a deep breath and leaned over, softly kissing her again. He cupped her face in his hands as he felt her relax under his touch; the kiss deepened and the young man felt his heart pounding in his chest as the world around him started fading away.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
Jimmy recognized the voice and pulled away, startled; he and Linda turned their heads and looked at the person standing in the loft near the stairs.  
  
(End of Chapter 9) 


	10. Chapter 10

- - - -  
  
Martha was somewhat amused by the deer-in-the-headlights look Jimmy was giving her as he stood next to Linda. She had come in a few minutes earlier and heard them talking; she couldn't help but stop and listen in, then she decided that the conversation had progressed far enough when there was silence after Linda said Jimmy could kiss her. She wasn't sure what to be thinking about seeing Jimmy kiss Linda, but she knew she was really glad that she was the one to come out instead of Clark or - worse - Jonathan.  
  
"Uh, Mrs. Kent," Jimmy replied nervously. "Uh . . . I-I-I'm sure you're wondering what we were doing."  
  
"Oh, it wasn't that difficult to figure out, Jimmy," Martha replied, folding her arms. She tried not to appear too upset, but she did want to know Jimmy she wasn't exactly ecstatic. She shot a look to Linda, who appeared confused by her mother's expressions; the older woman sighed a bit and looked back at the young man. "Lois, Chloe, and Perry are getting ready to go back to Metropolis."  
  
Jimmy nodded, getting the hint. He glanced briefly at Linda and smiled before scooting past Martha and hurrying down the stairs. Martha turned and watched him leave the barn, then she turned back to face Linda. Linda was very confused.  
  
"Anything you care to tell me?" Martha asked.  
  
"Like what?" Linda asked.  
  
Martha sighed. She was frustrated, but she knew Linda hadn't known any better. Still, she was going to need to talk to Jonathan and Clark about this; she knew that it wasn't going to be a subject her men - Jonathan especially - were going to be too thrilled discussing.  
  
"Did I do something bad?" Linda asked, quietly.  
  
"No," Martha replied, her frustration waning a bit. She put on a small smile. "Come on, let's get back in the house, okay? It's late." Linda hesitated, but Martha held out her arm, and the young girl walked over; the two Kent women headed down the stairs and out of the barn. They walked back to the house and saw Perry, Chloe, Lois, and Jimmy piling into Perry's car; Jonathan and Clark were standing near the scalloped fence. Jimmy was getting in the back of the car as Linda and Martha walked past; he and Linda glanced at each other one more time, and Linda waved a little. Jimmy waved back and got in the car as Martha and Linda joined the Kent men by the fence. They all watched the car drive off and disappear from sight.  
  
"So, did you and Jimmy have fun in the barn?" Jonathan asked Linda, smiling. "I'm guessing by the fact that it's still standing you managed not to burn it to the ground." Linda looked subdued, and Jonathan's smile faded. "What's wrong, Linda?"  
  
"We need to talk," Martha replied, seriously.  
  
"Oh, that's never a good sign," Clark muttered.  
  
"What happened?" Jonathan asked, frowning a bit.  
  
"Let's go inside," Martha suggested. The four Kents silently walked into the house. "Linda, why don't you go get ready for bed?" Linda nodded and headed up the stairs.  
  
"What happened, Martha?" Jonathan repeated.  
  
"I caught Jimmy and Linda kissing in the loft," Martha replied. She watched as Jonathan's face grew dark and Clark's eyebrows nearly shot off his head. "And before you two start making plans on how to dispose of Jimmy's body, you might want to hear the whole story first."  
  
Jonathan's expression didn't waver as he folded his arms. "Fine," he replied. "What happened?"  
  
"I overheard them talking," Martha explained, "and Linda felt really bad about not getting a gift for Jimmy, and he said if she let him kiss her, that'd be enough."  
  
"And how is this supposed to make me feel any better about what happened?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Dad, he likes her," Clark said. "You saw how he was around her earlier tonight."  
  
"I'm well aware of that, Clark," Jonathan said, "but that doesn't give him the right to trick her like that."  
  
"Jonathan, this is Jimmy we're talking about," Martha said. "He's a good kid. I don't think we have to worry about him trying to take advantage of her, and I seriously doubt he was trying to trick her." She sighed. "But it does bring up a few things we need to talk about."  
  
"Such as?" Clark asked worriedly, not liking where his mother was going.  
  
"Well, for starters," Martha answered, "I think someone needs to talk to Jimmy. I have nothing wrong with him being interested in Linda; I think it's really sweet, but I do have a problem with him being interested in Linda while he's seeing someone else." She was referring to Lucy Lane, Lois' younger sister and Jimmy's current girlfriend. "I don't want Linda to be in the middle of that kind of situation, especially with her lack of experience in human relationships."  
  
"Mom, in all fairness to Jimmy," Clark said, "he and Lucy have been having problems lately."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Clark," Martha replied. "They're still together, and it's not fair to either Linda or Lucy for Jimmy to be behaving towards Linda the way he is when he's still with Lucy."  
  
Clark nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to him about that," he said.  
  
"And secondly," Martha continued, "I think with what happened tonight, we need to decide if we're going to talk to Linda about . . . certain subjects." She looked up and saw her men looking just as scared as Jimmy had when she had caught him with Linda; it was almost amusing.  
  
"Uh, well, I . . . I gotta go look for Rudy Jones," Clark replied quickly, nervous. He headed for the kitchen door. "And I'll be careful, I promise." He hurried out the door; a few moments later Jonathan and Martha heard a whooshing sound.  
  
"Do, uh, do you think we're at that point with her, Martha?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"I don't know, Jonathan," Martha answered. "I mean, she's a teenage girl, but she was also raised in a very different culture. I have a very strong feeling that she's never been kissed by a boy like that - ever. She doesn't know what it really means; all she thought she was doing was giving Jimmy a birthday gift, something she really wanted to do. I know we need to eventually talk with her about what happened, but we can't come across as what she did was wrong; you know how she tends to overreact."  
  
Jonathan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Linda did tend to be oversensitive to certain things (something that made his blood boil, only because he knew it was Zor-El's fault), and deep down in his gut he knew that Jimmy was not trying to take advantage of his little girl, but the thing it boiled down to was that Linda was *his* little girl - and that was all that mattered.   
  
Instinct told him to grab his shot gun and go after Jimmy himself instead of letting Clark talk to him, but the farmer knew it wouldn't accomplish anything except scaring the young man, and Jonathan didn't want to do that; he cared about Jimmy as if he were his own son - and that's what really frustrated him. He wanted retribution for his daughter, but he didn't want it at the expense of the young photographer. He hated dilemmas.  
  
"What do you think?" Jonathan asked, sighing.  
  
"I'll talk to Linda about the kiss," Martha replied. She shrugged. "We'll take it from there, okay?"  
  
Jonathan nodded, feeling relieved he wouldn't have to be a part of that. "Well, you go talk with her," he said. "I'll get started on the kitchen." Martha smiled and kissed his cheek before heading up the stairs. Jonathan watched her for a few moments as she ascended the stairs then he went around collecting dishes and silverware. His thoughts drifted back to what had happened with his little girl, and he realized that that one little event - innocent as anything - had just changed all their lives forever . . . and Jonathan wasn't sure if he was ready for that level of change in his family just yet.  
  
(End of Chapter 10) 


	11. Chapter 11

- - - -  
  
Rudy Jones slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness, and for a moment he thought he lost his sight; he realized soon that it was night time. He groaned as he slowly sat up and looked around. He was still in the foundry. The fugitive slowly got to his feet, and he was surprised at how energized he felt; there was no pain, no weakness . . . just raw energy radiating through him. He stood tall as he made his way out of the foundry and headed down the road, using the shadows to stay out of sight.  
  
- - - -  
  
Superman flew above his home town, patrolling the area, looking for any signs of Rudy. He was cruising slowly over the river when he spotted a figure heading south along the old foundry road. He focused in on the figure with his telescopic vision and saw that it was Rudy Jones. The hero quickly descended, landing about thirty feet in front of the fugitive.  
  
"Hide and Seek's over, Rudy," Superman said. "It's time to go back to Metropolis."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Rudy growled as he charged Superman with his palms out.  
  
Superman wasn't in the mood to play games at that hour of the night; he stayed still, intending to dodge Rudy at the last second, but he suddenly started feeling sick and weak. He knew what was happening, and he groaned as he turned his head from side to side, looking for any kryptonite rocks that could be nearby, but he couldn't see any. He looked back at Rudy and figured he must have a rock on him somewhere; he switched to his X-ray vision and was horrified to see the green radiation flowing through Rudy's body. He switched back to normal vision just as Rudy grabbed his shoulders with both of his hands.  
  
There was an intense crackle of energy, and both Superman and Rudy shouted in pain as the air crackled around them. After a few moments, Superman slumped to the ground, unconscious. Rudy stared down in amazement, stunned into silence. He didn't know what happened, but the pain was gone; he felt stronger than he ever had after absorbing anyone's energies. An evil smile spread across his face, and he leaned over and grabbed Superman, easily hoisting him up over his head. He threw the unconscious form into the air, and Superman went sailing far into the distance.  
  
"Now this is something I could get used to," Rudy replied. He blurred off in the same direction that he threw Superman.  
  
- - - -  
  
No one spoke as Perry drove his car down the interstate. He was tempted to turn on the radio, but decided against it; he knew the others didn't really care for his choice of music any more than he cared to listen to theirs. He glanced over as saw Lois sitting in the passenger seat beside him; she was writing some notes, using a portable book light to see. The editor glanced in his review mirror and saw Chloe and Jimmy in the back. They were both staring out their windows into the night, but only Jimmy looked detached from reality. Perry hadn't gotten to where he was by not noticing details, and he knew Jimmy's behavior had something to do Linda. He just couldn't figure out what exactly was going on with the young man, and he wasn't about to ask him in front of anyone; he respected Jimmy's privacy. He sighed and concentrated on his driving.  
  
Suddenly, something crashed into the top of Perry's car. Everyone shouted as the roof crumpled in, breaking the windows, and the car careened wildly across the road. Perry slammed on the brakes and fought for control of the car and managed to bring the vehicle to a stop. Everyone's heart was pounding and they were gasping for air, thankful they had been wearing their seatbelts.  
  
"Everyone okay?" Perry asked.  
  
"I think so," Lois replied shakily.  
  
"I'm in one piece," Jimmy said.  
  
"What happened?" Chloe asked. Everyone slowly unbuckled their seatbelts and slowly got out. They looked at the car in shock when they Superman laying, semi-conscious, on the crumpled roof. He groaned softly and slowly sat up, straining with all his muscles.  
  
"Superman, are you okay?" Lois asked as the four hurried over to check on him.  
  
"Rudy . . . Jones," he said softly.  
  
"You called?" The four turned around and saw Rudy blur up to them, smirking. They were all scared, but they couldn't say anything. They also knew enough about what Rudy was capable of, and looking at what kind of condition Superman was in, it was obvious what had happened. They wanted to help so badly, but they knew what would happen if Rudy touched them. Still, Superman was their friend, and they couldn't stand by and do nothing.  
  
"Leave him alone," Chloe said as Rudy approached the fallen hero. Rudy turned and squinted his eyes a bit. They glowed, and two heat beams shot out. Jimmy managed to tackle the young woman before the beams could hit her head on; they just grazed her leg a bit, and she shouted in pain as she and Jimmy hit the ground. Perry grabbed Lois' wrist and pulled her behind the car. Jimmy helped Chloe get behind the car, and the four couldn't do anything as they watched Rudy grab Superman and then blur off back towards Smallville.  
  
After he was gone, the four emerged from behind the car; Perry was still holding Lois' wrist and Jimmy was supporting Chloe with one hand around her waist, helping take the weight off her injured leg.  
  
"Now what?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"We need go back to Smallville," Chloe answered.  
  
"You need to go to the hospital, honey," Perry replied.  
  
"I'm fine, Perry," Chloe said. She winced a bit. "Just get me to the Kents' and let them patch me up; it's nothing more than a simple burn." Her leg hurt like hell, but she knew Jonathan and Martha needed to know that their son was in trouble; she wished she could just tell her friends and cousin the truth, but she couldn't. "Perry, really, I'm fine."  
  
Perry furrowed his eyebrows, but he simply nodded. "Okay, everyone, get it," he said. The four of them got in, and Jimmy helped Chloe into the back. Perry quickly turned the car around and floored the accelerator.  
  
(End of Chapter 11) 


	12. Chapter 12

- - - -  
  
Superman groaned as Rudy tossed him onto the floor of the foundry. He kicked himself mentally for allowing Rudy to get close enough to him to drain his powers when he knew what the fugitive was capable of, but he didn't let himself dwell on that for long; he had to find a way to escape. He craned his neck and looked up as Rudy picked up a long, heavy steel beam and easily broke it as if he was snapping a pencil in two; He tossed the two pieces aside grinning.  
  
"You know," Rudy said, almost giddy, "I used to think my abilities were a curse, but I can *definitely* get used to this." Suddenly he started floating about the ground; his expression changed to shock as he slowly ascended high and higher. "Hey! What's going on?" He flailed his arms, trying to 'swim' down, but it was no use. He continued upwards until he bumped into the foundry's ceiling, then he went into a freefall. Superman watched as Rudy crashed to the ground, shaking everything in the foundry, the cracks spider webbing from the impact.  
  
If the situation wasn't so serious, Superman would have burst out laughing, but he had other things to worry about. He knew he was in danger with the kryptonite in the building he had to work fast, but then it hit him. He was weak, but he wasn't sick; he found it odd as he looked around, but then his eyes feel on the pile of crystalline rocks. It took him a moment to process what he was seeing, but then he figured it out. Those *were* meteor rocks.  
  
"You drained them, didn't you?" Superman asked hoarsely. Rudy slowly got to his feet, and Superman could see he was unscathed. Rudy glared down at the fallen hero.  
  
"So what if I did?" Rudy asked. He peered at Superman as he walked over. "And how do you know about those rocks anyway?" He paused for a moment, then he shrugged.   
  
"Doesn't matter; I don't need their energy anymore when I've got my own personal battery to siphon off of." He eyed the impact crater where he had landed. "First thing's first: better get these new powers under control." He smirked at Superman before heading over to some old rusting equipment nearby.  
  
Superman shifted weakly, his limbs dead weights. He racked his brain, trying to think of something - anything - that would get him out of this mess. He glanced over and saw a phone a little distance from where he was laying. If I could just reach it, he thought, I could call Mom and Dad. He crawled slowly toward the phone, but he didn't even get one foot before Rudy blurred in front of him; he yanked to phone from the wall.  
  
"Sorry, E.T.," he said, dropping the phone in front of Superman. "Can't let you phone home." He blurred away to go practice, leaving Superman with the broken phone. He stared at it, and for a moment it seemed to mock him, but then it was as if a light bulb went off in the hero's head, and he knew of a way that might help him escape. He didn't like the thought of doing it, but he knew he didn't have much of a choice. The hero closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to focus and concentrate.  
  
- - - -  
  
Chloe hissed a bit as Martha tended to her leg in the living room; Chloe was sitting on the couch, her leg propped up with some pillows. The burn wasn't too bad, but there was some blistering, and Martha delicately applied petroleum jelly over the affected area before wrapping it in gauze. Jonathan, Perry, Lois, and Jimmy stood nearby, explaining what happened.  
  
At first, no one noticed Linda as she quietly padded down the stairs, dressed in a light blue cotton farm animal-print pajama outfit. Her hair was ruffled and she looked like she had just woken up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes from behind her glasses as she walked over from the stairs and stood just outside the living room, looking at the commotion.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked softly. Everyone looked over and saw the young girl standing, looking confused.  
  
"Did we wake you up, Linda?" Jonathan asked as he walked over to his daughter.  
  
Linda shrugged. "I heard voices, and I wanted to see what was going on." She saw Chloe on the couch, her leg bandaged. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Chloe replied before anyone could say anything. "I just burned my leg, and we came back to make sure it was okay." Martha shot her a grateful look, and Chloe smiled briefly at her; she knew the last thing the Kents wanted was to have Linda worrying about her cousin and possibly wanting to help him. That would only lead to the Kents having to worry about *both* their children.  
  
"Are you okay?" Linda asked, eyeing the bandaged leg.  
  
"Yeah, it just stings a little," Chloe answered. Linda tilted her head, and then she glanced at her parents; something didn't seem right, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, everything's fine," Jonathan replied. "Now, it's late and you need your rest."  
  
"But I'm not sleepy," Linda protested.  
  
"Linda," Jonathan replied, his tone and expression serious. "Please go to bed now."  
  
Linda sighed, but she didn't say anything. She grumbled silently as she headed back up the stairs, but she didn't go to her bedroom. She stayed at the top of the staircase, hidden out of sight, and listened in on the conversation below.  
  
"Has anyone called the police?" Jonathan asked, trying to keep his demeanor calm and collected; it was hard, knowing his son was out there with that psycho, drained of his powers.  
  
"There's not much they'd be able to do," Perry replied. "If Jones has got Superman's powers, then he's probably got his invulnerability as well."  
  
Linda furrowed her eyebrows. She recognized the name Jones as belonging to the prisoner that Clark was supposed to help with in Metropolis, but that's all she knew about him; no one told her anything about him, except that he was a very dangerous person. Dangerous enough to get Clark's powers, she thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly, Linda grabbed the sides of her head as it exploded into pain; it was as if someone was standing next to her, screaming garble into her ears at full volume. She squeezed her eyes shut, and the garble started to clear up as the volume decreased to a more tolerable level. She listened to the voice, and it took her a few seconds to recognize it belonged to Clark.   
  
Linda opened her eyes in shock, and there was a flash of white light, then she saw a large area with metal beams and rusted equipment. A figure loomed in front of her, and she could see a tall, well-built bald man in front of her; she didn't recognize him. Then she looked down and saw a bunch of crystalline rocks on the ground in front of her.  
  
[Help me] Clark's voice said to her; it sounded strained and weak. [Help me. At . . . the . . . foundry . . . safe . . . no rocks . . .]  
  
Linda blinked, and there was another flash of light, and she found herself staring down at the stairs in the farmhouse. The voice was gone, and no matter how hard she concentrated, she couldn't hear anything. She was a little shocked that Clark had been able to contact her; she never told him about his telepathy, never taught him how to use it, but she knew it didn't matter at that point. All that mattered was Clark had contacted her, and he needed her help.  
  
The young girl turned to head back down the stairs and tell her parents what had happened, but she stopped herself. She knew there were other people there who didn't know about Clark's secret, so that was out of the question. She also knew that even if they were alone her parents would probably not let her help anyways, which didn't make sense to her. She sighed and turned around, quietly heading to her room. She knew what she had to do.  
  
- - - -  
  
Jimmy walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. He rooted around for a glass when he heard an unusual thump outside and a bit overhead. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked back into the living room. The adults were talking amongst themselves, oblivious to anything else. His curiosity getting the better of him, Jimmy walked to the kitchen door and looked out, just in time to see a figure jump off the porch roof and land on the ground; it was dark, but he could still recognize the figure - it was Linda. She was fully dressed in a dark shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers; her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.   
  
The young man had been around enough to know what Linda was up to, and part of him felt the urge to go get the Kents, but he didn't. He quietly made his way outside and snuck up behind Linda as she headed down the walk to the gravel drive.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Linda whirled around and was startled to see Jimmy standing behind her. His arms were folded, and he looked down, his expression half curious and half amusement.  
  
"Uh, hi," she replied, smiling brightly. "I, uh, was just out getting some . . . some fresh air."  
  
"Uh huh," Jimmy nodded. Arms folded, he leaned over. "I know what you're really doing, Linda."  
  
Linda tried to act cool as she folded her arms. "Really? And what am I really doing?"  
  
Jimmy wasn't amused. "You're going to go find Superman." Linda opened her mouth, but Jimmy continued. "After your father told you to go to bed."  
  
Linda tried to think of something, but she couldn't; she knew she was caught. "Are you going to tell my father?" she asked.  
  
"No," Jimmy replied. "I'm going to give you a choice."  
  
Linda asked warily, "What?"  
  
"I'll let you go," Jimmy replied. "If I come with you."  
  
"No way," Linda frowned.  
  
"Fine," Jimmy said. "Then I'll just go tell your parents what you're up to."  
  
Linda scowled. "You wouldn't." Jimmy shrugged and headed for the walk. Linda grabbed his wrist, keeping him from leaving. "Okay, okay, okay." She sighed, looking frustrated. "You can come."  
  
"Thanks," Jimmy smiled. He looked around. "Well, I guess we'll need some wheels . . . ." His eyes fell on Perry's car, and he winced. After Superman landed on it, it was shot; Jimmy glanced over at the blue truck. He glanced down at Linda. "You think your dad will mind us borrowing the truck for a while?"  
  
"Probably, since we're not going to tell them we're sneaking out," Linda answered. "And he'll really be upset if he finds out; I don't know how to drive."  
  
"I do," Jimmy replied.  
  
"Okay, well, I guess he won't be that mad then," Linda said. "I'll go the keys." She headed for the kitchen door, but Jimmy stopped her.  
  
"We don't need the keys," Jimmy replied. Linda looked confused, and Jimmy smiled. "I took Hotwiring 101." Linda didn't look any less confused, and Jimmy chuckled as he took her hand. "Come on; trust me." The two headed towards the blue truck.  
  
(End of Chapter 12) 


	13. Chapter 13

- - - -  
  
Jonathan was the first person to hear the familiar sound of a truck's - his truck's - engine. He bolted from the living room through the kitchen and out the kitchen door just in time to see the blue truck speeding down the gravel drive; he ran down the porch and to the scalloped fence, with Martha, Perry, and Lois behind him, as the truck disappeared from sight.  
  
"What happened?" Martha asked.  
  
"Someone just stole the truck," Jonathan replied, turning around. He sighed, frustrated; he did not need that aggravation at this moment. "I'll call Pete." He looked up, and that's when he noticed Linda's bedroom window was open. He stared at it, open-mouthed, and then he bolted past the others and ran into the house and up the stairs. He didn't even bother knocking as he barged into Linda's room. The bed was messed up, and Linda's pajamas were laying on the bed, but there was no sign of the teenage girl.  
  
"Oh, please don't tell me Linda just snuck out and took our truck," Martha said, coming into the room and surveying the scene.  
  
"She did," Jonathan replied. His dad radar was going crazy, but he was willing to not trust it - not right away, anyways. "Where's Jimmy?" He brushed past everyone and headed down the stairs with everyone behind him. "Jimmy!"   
  
"You think Jimmy's with her?" Lois asked.  
  
"What's going on?" Chloe asked from her spot.  
  
"Have you seen Jimmy?" Martha asked.  
  
"Uh, last I saw him, he was heading into the kitchen," Chloe replied. "Why?"  
  
"Because Mr. Kent thinks Jimmy and Linda split together," Lois answered. She paused. "Then again, Jimmy can be a bit headstrong himself."  
  
"Now, wait just a second," Perry replied. "We don't know for sure if Jimmy's gone with her."   
  
Jonathan walked to where the keys were kept and he rummaged around; he pulled out the key chain with the truck's key on it and held it up. "Linda doesn't know how to hotwire a vehicle," he simply stated.  
  
"I'll kill him myself," Perry growled.  
  
"I told Linda specifically to go to bed," Jonathan said angrily. He sighed. "What on Earth would possess her to sneak out like that?!" He knew why she did it, but it still infuriated him. "And Jimmy encouraged and is probably helping her!" He felt anger and worry, and he didn't know what to do for a few moments, but then he grabbed his jacket off the coat rack.  
  
"Where are you going?" Martha asked.  
  
"I'm going to go find them," Jonathan answered. "And I'm bringing them home."  
  
"Jonathan, you wouldn't even know where to start looking," Martha said. She sighed; if Linda and Jimmy were doing what she and Jonathan believed they were doing, then there was nothing they could really do at the moment. "We need to stay here, in case they call or come back."  
  
Jonathan looked at his wife. He could see she was conflicted; she wanted him to go out and find the two teenagers and bring them back so the adults could put the fear of God into them for pulling such a stupid stunt, but she knew he couldn't - not without raising suspicions. He nodded a bit and removed his jacket, hanging it back on the coat rack.  
  
"So, we're just going to sit back and do nothing?" Lois asked.  
  
"No," Martha replied as her husband walked over to her and put his arm around her. "We can pray."  
  
- - - -  
  
Jimmy glanced over and looked at Linda as she sat on the opposite side of the truck. She was sitting with her eyes closed; he would have thought she was sleeping, but her eyes were tightly shut, and it looked like she was focusing on a problem.  
  
"Hey," he said. Linda opened her eyes and looked over. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Linda replied. She stared straight ahead, then she slowly glanced back at Jimmy. "So, why did you want to come with me in the first place?"  
  
"Why did you sneak out when you were told to go to bed?" Jimmy countered.  
  
"Because Superman's out there and no one seems interested in helping him," Linda replied.  
  
"And, what, you were planning on saving him all by yourself?" Jimmy asked, smiling a bit. Linda shot him a glare that would have burned right through him - especially if she had heat vision. "Sorry." He sighed. "Seriously, Linda, you think you can actually do anything against Rudy Jones? The guy's psychotic."  
  
"How was he able to take Superman's powers?" Linda asked.  
  
"No one told you about him?" Jimmy asked. Linda shook her head. "Well, Rudy Jones used to be a janitor in the STAR Labs facility in Coast City, and one day, he stole some chemicals to sell to the facility's main competitor; he was surprised during the robbery, and he got exposed to the chemicals. As a result, he has to drain energy regularly from other things in order to survive; in fact, everyone just calls him the Parasite."  
  
"So, is that why he was going to Metropolis?" Linda asked. "Because of those powers?"  
  
Jimmy nodded. "Stryker's Prison is the only facility in the world to handle freaks like the Parasite." He chuckled mirthlessly. "And unfortunately, he's not the worst of the bunch."  
  
"Who else is there?" Linda asked.  
  
"Why don't you answer some questions for me?" Jimmy countered. "Such as, where are we going?"  
  
"Creekside Foundry," Linda replied.   
  
"Why there?" Jimmy asked.  
  
Linda stopped short; she couldn't just tell Jimmy that Superman was her cousin and he had contacted her telepathically to tell her where he was. "Uh," she said slowly. "Um, I remember Clark telling me about it; it's been abandoned since the meteor shower, and it's a good distance from town. If I were a fugitive holding Superman hostage, then I would go to a place like that to hide in." She braced herself for the laughter, but she heard nothing. She glanced over and saw that Jimmy looked impressed.  
  
"Wow," he replied, "that's a good theory."  
  
"You really think so?" Linda asked.  
  
Jimmy nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "We'll go check it out." He focused back on his driving as Linda glanced at him, smiling. Maybe he wasn't such a dork after all, she thought to herself.  
  
(End of Chapter 13) 


	14. Chapter 14

- - - -  
  
Jimmy killed the headlights as he slowly drove down the road to the foundry; he stopped the truck about a half a mile away and killed the engine. The two teenagers stared at the run down building in the distance.  
  
"Now what?" Jimmy asked. Linda answered him by getting out of the truck and heading towards the foundry. Jimmy got out and hurried to catch up to her. "You're actually going through this?" He would have thought she'd have chickened out by now, but she had a determination in her that he didn't see in many people her age - and for some strange reason he didn't see any reason to deter that.  
  
"Jimmy, we snuck out and took my dad's truck," Linda replied as she walked down the road. "We're going to be in a lot of trouble, so I want to have at least done something worthwhile instead of going through all that trouble for nothing." She quickened her pace, and Jimmy found himself having to almost trot to keep up with her. They were silent for the rest of the way to the foundry.  
  
"Now what?" Jimmy whispered as they looked at the metal building.   
  
Linda discreetly lowered her glasses and squinted slightly. There was a white flash, and her vision changed to X-ray. She could see through the building, but there were some things she couldn't see through; she knew they had to be made of lead. She did a quick scan of the area and saw two figures. One was half-hidden behind a lead object - she could only see a head and shoulders and part of a torso; the other figure was sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Jimmy, I want you to go get the police," Linda said as she pushed her glasses back up.  
  
"Whoa, hold the phone," Jimmy protested. "You mind telling me why you suddenly want other people involved? And why should we get them in the first place; we don't even know if anyone's here. And why do I have to go get the police? You know them better than I do. And besides, you're younger than me; I should be the one giving *you* the orders."  
  
Linda sighed; she hated it when people played the 'I'm older than you' card with her. "You're right, Jimmy," she said, "you *are* older than me and the police *do* know me better than you. But the thing is you have a driver's license, and I don't. If I show up at the police station in dad's truck, they're going to keep me there."  
  
"Well, if your dad's reported the truck stolen," Jimmy retorted, "it won't matter if I have a license; they'll keep me there too."  
  
"Knowing Dad, he won't have called the police," Linda replied. "He'll just be waiting for us when we come back."  
  
"Great," Jimmy muttered. He paused. "You know, all things considered, I think I'd rather *deal* with the police over your father." He lowered his voice till he thought it was too low for her to hear. "At least with the cops, I know what to expect."  
  
Linda couldn't argue with him there about wanting to deal with anyone but her father when this was all over, and she was curious about the last thing Jimmy had said, but she didn't have time; there were more important things she had to worry about. She sighed. "So, you going to get going or what?"  
  
Jimmy sighed, but he nodded reluctantly. "Fine, I'll go." He looked down at her seriously. "But I want you staying outside and out of sight; no going inside, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Linda replied.  
  
Jimmy eyed her for a moment, trying to see if she was lying, before he nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He trotted off back towards the truck; Linda watched him get in the truck and drive off. The young girl waited until the truck was out of sight before she turned back and looked up at the foundry.  
  
"But I didn't promise," she replied as she removed her glasses and put them in her pants pocket before trotting towards the back of the foundry.  
  
- - - -  
  
Superman had to fight to keep his eyes open; he tried to focus his thoughts, but he was too weak, and his head was getting fuzzy and cloudy. He watched as Rudy practiced controlling his powers at the other end of the foundry; he could see the fugitive was getting better and better. The hero tried to figure out what to do when he saw movement out of his left peripheral vision. He slowly turned his head, and his eyes widened when he saw Linda sneaking quietly towards him.  
  
"Hi," she whispered as she knelt in front of him. "You okay?"  
  
"Linda, get out of here," he whispered back.  
  
"I'm not leaving without you," Linda said. She positioned herself and reached under her cousin's arm.  
  
"Hey!" The two looked up and saw Rudy glaring at them; before they could say anything, he blurred over, towering over the two, glaring at the young girl. "Who are you?"  
  
"She's no one you need to worry about, Rudy," Superman replied hoarsely. "Just leave her alone."  
  
"Well, when you put it that way," Rudy replied. "No." He reached out with his palm towards Linda. Linda didn't hesitate as she thrust her hand out, palm facing Rudy. The fugitive was thrown backwards threw the air, landing hard onto the ground fifty feet away; he lay, stunned. Linda looked a little surprised, and Superman turned to look at her, shock written all over his face.  
  
"So, I take it that's your other power, huh?" he asked quietly. Linda looked at him, confused. "Mom and I talked earlier; she said you had two other powers, but she only told me that we both had telepathy."  
  
"So, that explains why you were able to contact me," Linda said. She looked over as Rudy started getting to his feet. "Look, I know you're probably really made at me right now, but we can talk about that later." She started to get to her feet, but Superman reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't let him touch you," he said. Linda nodded. "And be careful, please."  
  
Linda smiled a bit; she hated that her cousin was in distress, but after all this time of living on Earth with the Kents and always being limited, she was finally going to be able to do something to help out, and her family was going to be so proud of her. Superman released her arm, and the young girl slowly got to her feet and watched as Rudy stood before her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and she put on a brave face, hoping that Rudy wouldn't be able to see how scared she was.   
  
Rudy looked over and saw the tiny blonde girl staring back at him, and he would have laughed if she hadn't blasted him away with . . . he didn't even know what she had done to him; all he knew what that she was going to pay. He charged her, but the young girl simply put one hand out, palm towards him, like a traffic cop would to signal cars to stop; Rudy suddenly stopped, as if he had hit an invisible wall. He tried moving, but he was stuck; he couldn't even move his limbs.  
  
Linda strained to keep Rudy immobile; every muscle in her body tensed as she focused all of her powers on keeping him there. She knew she couldn't keep him there forever, and she flung her hand to the side. Rudy went flying violently through the air and slammed into the wall, denting it before falling to the ground. The young girl put her hands on her knees, breathing hard, hoping the throw would stun Rudy long enough for her to catch her breath. He didn't move for a moment, and she smiled proudly, but it quickly faded as Rudy slowly got to his feet, staring straight at her.  
  
"You want to play like that?" he growled. "See if you can handle this!" He squinted and his eyes glowed. Two heat beams shot out from his eyes. Linda threw her hands up for protection, tensing for the burn she knew she was going feel, but the beams stopped a couple inches in front of her. She could feel the heat against her hands, but the actual beams were being deflected away from them, bouncing off the invisible shield she put up. Her arms shook, and she so badly wanted to just drop them, but she knew she couldn't; she focused and tapped into the deep part of her abilities, willing them to the surface to use them.  
  
She threw her hands forward, sending a wave of telekinetic energy throughout the entire structure. Rudy went flying backwards and slammed into the far wall. Pieces of steel girders and any equipment that wasn't attached to the building went sailing towards Rudy. The young girl watched as the girders and equipment pelted Rudy like he was a hailstorm. One of the pieces of equipment slammed into the fugitive, hitting him in the head and knocking him to the floor. He lay still, unmoving.  
  
(End of Chapter 14) 


	15. Chapter 15

- - - -  
  
Linda stared at the figure, waiting for any sign of movement. There was none, and the woman felt all the strength leave her legs. She collapsed to her knees, shaking and breathing hard. The young girl just sat there, staring at the fugitive in the distance. After a few moments, she felt two strong hands on her shoulders, and she turned and saw Superman kneeling beside her.  
  
"I did it," she said, smiling; it was a proud - albeit weak - smile.  
  
Superman nodded. "Yes you did," he replied. "Can you stand?" Linda nodded, and the hero helped his cousin to her feet. He saw her hands were singed a bit from the heat beams; he tenderly took them and looked at them. "Your hands."  
  
"They're fine," Linda replied. "They hardly hurt. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better," Superman replied. He was a little pale, and he still felt weak, but he had other things to deal with. He sighed. "Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in by coming here alone?"  
  
Linda looked confused. "Why are you so mad?" she asked. "I helped. And I didn't come here alone. Jimmy drove me."  
  
Superman's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
Linda nodded. "Yeah, he hot . . . hot . . . made Daddy's truck go, and he came with me, but then I told him to leave, so he's gone." Superman had to silently count to ten before he could even think of anything to say. "Linda, I want you to go home."  
  
Linda looked confused. "Why? I helped you. I want to stay."  
  
"Linda. Go. Home. *Now.*"   
  
Linda's face fell, her eyes filled with tears, and she lowered her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just wanted to help."  
  
Superman sighed; he felt a little bad about upsetting Linda, and his expression softened slightly. "Linda, I -" He looked up, tilting his head and looking to his left. He had to strain a little, but he could hear sirens approaching. He looked back down at his cousin. "Linda, we'll talk about this later, but right now the police are coming, and I don't want you around here. They'll ask too many questions."  
  
"Pete won't," Linda said softly.  
  
"But the others will. Now, don't argue with me on this right now." He glanced down at the far wall at the back entrance. "Go out the back entrance and wait in the woods nearby, but don't go too far in."  
  
"But what about Jimmy?" Linda asked. "He'll wonder where I am."  
  
Superman took a deep breath. "Fine, then you can stay here. Just stay quiet and do exactly what I say. Do you understand me?" Linda nodded, keeping her eyes down. Superman almost felt sorry for her - almost. "Don't forget to put your glasses back on. And keep your hands out of sight; we don't need anyone asking questions right now." Linda nodded again and reached into her pocket. She pulled her glasses out and put them on, then she followed him as he headed for the front entrance. The two walked out as five police vehicles - sirens wailing and lights flashing - pulled up. The blue truck was behind them. All of them screeched to a halt, and everyone jumped out of their vehicles; the police had their weapons drawn as they came over.  
  
"What happened?" Pete asked, trying to act professional in front of the other officers; he nodded once in Jimmy's direction; the young man was standing next to the truck, trying to blend in with the vehicle, hands in his pockets. "He said we should come out here." He saw Linda's dejected look, but he didn't ask.  
  
"Rudy Jones is inside," Superman replied. "He's unconscious, but I would still be careful around him." The officers hurried inside, while Pete stayed with Superman and Linda.  
  
"Everything okay?" the sheriff asked, his voice low.  
  
"Yes, everything's fine," Superman replied, his voice low. "We'll talk about it later." He looked sternly at Linda. "I want you and Jimmy to get in the truck and go back to the farm."  
  
"Yes, sir," Linda whispered. She left the two men and slowly walked to the truck and Jimmy.  
  
"You okay?" Jimmy asked as she approached; he looked at her, worried.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Linda replied. She sighed. "We gotta go back to the farm."  
  
Jimmy winced. "Why?"  
  
Linda jerked a thumb at her cousin. "Because he said so."  
  
Jimmy looked over at Superman and saw him standing there, arms folded, frowning at the two teenagers. He sucked in his breath as he opened the passenger door. "Gotcha." He waited as Linda got in; he shut the door behind her, and then he walked over to the driver's side. He got in, started the engine and drove off.  
  
- - - -  
  
Jimmy opened the kitchen door, and let Linda walk in ahead of him; he came in behind her and shut the door. They stopped when the saw the five pairs of eyes staring at them. The expressions on their face said it all: the kids were in *major* trouble . . . and they both knew it. They glanced at each other, briefly, before staring back up at the adults.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Jonathan asked, trying hard to keep his anger under control.  
  
"Uh, we're fine," Jimmy replied quietly.  
  
"And the truck?" Perry asked.  
  
"Needs to be filled up," Jimmy answered.  
  
"Both of you to the couch," Martha said sternly. "Now."   
  
The teens kept silent as they walked into the living room; the adults followed them in as Jimmy and Linda sat on the couch, looking like two criminals on death row. For a few moments, no one said anything, and the two teens knew that meant they were in for it - big time.  
  
"I don't think we have to tell you how dangerous it was for both of you to sneak out," Jonathan said. "And not only that, but you hotwire our truck. What were you thinking?"  
  
"It was all my fault," Linda said quietly, keeping her eyes lowered. "I just wanted to help Superman, so I snuck out."  
  
"And you thought you two could be big heroes by finding him and saving him all by yourselves?" Martha asked. She sighed; even she was finding it hard to keep her anger under control. She looked at the wall clock. "Look, it's late, and we're all very tired, and you guys" she looked at Perry, Lois, and Chloe "have a long drive back to Metropolis. We need to decide what we're going to do about these two." She looked sternly at the two teens on the couch.  
  
"Look," Perry said, "we can deal with Jimmy in Metropolis; we'll call his mother when we get there and tell her the whole story; she can decide what would be an appropriate punishment."  
  
"Do we really have to call her?" Jimmy asked, wincing slightly at the mention of his mother. "I mean, she's working and all; don't want to distract her from that, right?"  
  
"Jimmy, you should have thought about that before you and Linda decided to steal the Kents' truck and go off on a suicide mission," Perry said. "Now, Martha is nice enough to loan us the use of her car until mine is fixed. I want you to march yourself out to that car and wait for us; you so much as contemplate moving, I will personally send you up to Elvis."  
  
"Elvis?" Linda asked.  
  
"Linda, hush," Jonathan replied. Linda shrank a little bit; and Jonathan wanted to hug her, but he knew that would have to wait until he and Martha had had a long talk with her. He looked sternly at the young man beside his daughter. "Jimmy, goodnight." The Kents, Perry, Lois, and Chloe watched as Jimmy slowly got to his feet. He glanced briefly at Linda, giving her a sympathetic and apologetic look before walked to the back door and leaving the house.  
  
Perry nodded at the Kents. "Jonathan, Martha," he said. "Thanks for everything, and I'm sorry about all this mess."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Perry," Martha replied. Everyone said their goodbyes and left, leaving Jonathan and Martha in the living room. They listened for the sound of a car engine starting, then a few moments passed and they heard the engine fade. When they were sure the car had left the property Jonathan and Martha looked sternly down at the young girl on the couch.  
  
"Okay, Linda," Jonathan said. "Talk."  
  
(End of Chapter 15) 


	16. Chapter 16

- - - -  
  
It took almost twenty minutes, because Linda explained in great detail everything that had happened, but the young girl finally finished telling her parents the whole story. She left out the part of her hands being singed and kept them hidden from sight. She didn't think they'd care about them; they would probably get more mad at her. She took a deep breath and looked up at them as they sat in the chairs; they stared back at her, their mouths straight, their eye staring back at her sternly.  
  
"Is that everything?" Jonathan asked. Linda nodded slowly; she was tired - both emotionally and physically - and she just wanted to go to bed, but she didn't say anything. "Okay." He took a deep breath. He didn't want to scare Linda any more than she already was, but he wanted her to know that her actions had consequences. "Linda -" He was interrupted as the kitchen door slowly opened and Clark walked in. He was dressed in civilian clothes and wearing his glasses, and he looked tired. Everyone looked over, but only Jonathan and Martha got up from their chairs and hurried over to him; they showed nothing but concern for their son.  
  
"Clark, are you okay?" Martha asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Clark said. "Just a little tired."  
  
"What about Jones?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"He's been heavily sedated, and he's being transported to Metropolis," Clark responded. He looked around. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Perry, Lois, Chloe, and Jimmy are on their way back to Metropolis," Jonathan replied.  
  
"How much trouble is Jimmy going to be in?" Clark asked.  
  
"Plenty," Martha replied. "They're going to be contacting his mother once they get back."  
  
Clark winced; he knew Jimmy's mother was a force to be reckoned with. "And Linda?" Everyone looked toward the couch; the young girl wished she had the ability to turn invisible right then and there.  
  
"We haven't decided on her punishment yet," Jonathan said. "We're about to do that right now." The three Kents walked back into the living room, and Jonathan and Martha took their chairs while Clark stood nearby; they all stared at the young girl. She couldn't even look at them as she kept her head lowered. "Linda, please look at us." Linda slowly looked up. "Do you have anything to say about your behavior tonight?"  
  
"Why are you so mad at me?" Linda asked quietly. "I saved Clark."  
  
"Linda, we are not mad at you because you saved Clark," Martha replied. "We're very proud of you for doing that."  
  
"It's how you did it that's the problem," Jonathan added. "You disobeyed me when I told you to go to bed."  
  
"But Clark contacted me," Linda said. "He wanted me to come help him. He asked me to help him."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't mean alone," Clark replied. "And I certainly didn't have bail jumping and grand theft auto in mind. I thought you would have enough sense to go to Mom and Dad, and they'd figure out what to do."  
  
"But they wouldn't have been able to do anything," Linda protested. "He took your powers, and no one would have been able to stop him." Her eyes filled with tears. "I thought if I went no one would get hurt." She sighed. "Well, I mean, besides Rudy Jones."  
  
"Linda, your intention was noble," Jonathan replied, his voice softening, "but you still disobeyed me and you participated in taking the truck without our permission. We can't just pretend that those incidences didn't happen."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Linda asked quietly.  
  
"Well, we're not going to hit you," Jonathan replied.   
  
Linda looked a little confused. "But I did something really bad."  
  
"It doesn't mean you deserve to get beaten for it," Clark said. "Nothing you do will ever deserve that."  
  
"And it doesn't mean we'll ever stop loving you," Martha added. She got up and sat beside the young girl, putting her arm around her shoulders. "Sweetie, nothing will ever change that."  
  
Linda rubbed her eyes tiredly; her thoughts were so mixed up, and she was too tired to really sort through them. "Can I go to bed?" she asked quietly.  
  
"After we decide on what kind of punishment you deserve," Jonathan replied. "Now, normally, for disobeying and aiding and abetting Jimmy in stealing the truck, that would justify us grounding you for . . . pretty much the rest of your life."  
  
Linda looked up. "Grounding?" she asked, slightly alarmed. "You mean, you won't let me fly?"  
  
"Uh, we'll talk about their definition of grounding later," Clark said, trying not to laugh a little.  
  
"Yes, you can," Jonathan replied. He looked at Linda. "Linda, we're not going to ground you - this time. The only reason why is because no one got hurt, and you did manage to save Clark."  
  
"So, what's going to happen to me?" Linda asked.  
  
"You will be doing extra chores," Jonathan answered. "Both around the farm and inside the house." Linda tilted her head in confusion. That was a punishment? "Oh, and you have to do the chores at normal speed without the aid of any of your powers, aside from your strength. Do I make myself clear?" Linda slowly nodded. "Good. Now, there's one more thing we need to discuss."  
  
"What?" Linda asked.  
  
Jonathan got up from his chair and walked over; he sat beside his daughter and put his arm around her. "We love you very much, sweetie." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Now, go get ready for bed. And this time, stay there." Linda nodded and got up; she headed for the stairs and started up when Clark titled his head.  
  
"How are you hands, Linda?" he asked. Linda stopped, and the adults turned to look up at her, curious.  
  
"What about your hands?" Martha asked.  
  
Linda looked trapped. She didn't want to tell them, to blow it off, but she didn't want them to be mad at her again, even if she felt like she deserved it. She turned around, walking down the stairs; the young girl stayed at the foot of the staircase and sighed, showing her parents her hands. Her palms were red and speckled with white spots that would probably result in blisters the next morning; she hadn't felt any pain associated with the burns, but now she could feel it, and they did hurt - a lot. Jonathan and Martha rushed over, concerned. They gingerly took her hands and started examining them as any worried parent would.  
  
"What happened?" Martha asked.  
  
"Rudy used his heat vision," Clark answered. "And she blocked it. I guess it hit her hands."  
  
"Actually, it didn't hit my hands," Linda replied. "I managed to stop it a couple inches before it hit, but the heat still burned."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Jonathan asked. He was trying not to get mad, but it upset him.  
  
Linda shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered . . . and I thought you'd be madder at me."  
  
"Well, we are upset," Jonathan said. Linda looked dejected. "Linda, we can't help you if you aren't honest with us. It goes back to the honesty talk we had earlier. Besides, we want and need to know when something's bothering you, especially if it's about your health or safety. If we don't know what's going on, we can't help make it better - and that's not something we like around here." He patted his shoulder. "Now, we're not going to add anything to your punishment because of this - this time."  
  
"Really?" Linda asked.  
  
"Really," Jonathan replied.  
  
"I'll get her fixed up," Martha said. The men watched as their girls climbed the stairs, then they went around securing the house for the night.  
  
"You sure you're okay, son?" Jonathan asked as he locked the front door. "Got any secret injuries you want to fess up about now? This seems to be the time for it."  
  
"Just tired," Clark replied, smiling as he locked the back door and turned off the kitchen lights. "And don't worry, I won't be flying back to Metropolis; if it's cool with you I think I'll just crash here tonight - that couch is actually starting to look inviting."  
  
"Of course," Jonathan replied, smiling back. "Just don't crash too hard." He walked over to his son and hugged him. "I'm glad you're safe, Clark."  
  
"Me too," Clark whispered, resting slightly against his father as he hugged him back.  
  
"And smart move saying you'll stay here the night," Jonathan said. "If you had tried to fly back, I would have made you seriously regret it; you may be an adult, but you're still my son, and I don't want you flying into a 757."  
  
Clark smiled. "Thanks, Dad."  
  
Jonathan ruffled Clark's hair a bit. "Let's get you ready for bed." He put his arm around his son's shoulder as they headed back into the living room.  
  
(End of Chapter 16) 


	17. Chapter 17

- - - -  
  
Since Linda had limited use of her hands, Martha helped her change into her night clothes, then she took the first aid kit from Linda's bathroom and sat with the young girl on Linda's bed; she took some petroleum jelly and gently dabbed Linda's palms. The young girl winced slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie," Martha said.  
  
"It's okay," Linda replied quietly. She watched as her mother continued dabbing her burns. "Is Jimmy going to be in trouble?"  
  
"Yes, he is," Martha replied. "His mother's going to decide what punishment he deserves, just like your father and I did with you."  
  
"What about his father?" Linda asked.  
  
Martha stopped; she hadn't expected that subject to be brought up, but she couldn't very well avoid it. She took a deep breath. "Well," she said, "when Jimmy was younger, his father left."  
  
"Where did he go?" Linda asked.  
  
"We don't know," Martha replied.  
  
"Is he coming back?"  
  
Martha sighed, trying to figure out the best way to discuss other types of human family relationships. "Linda," she said, "sometimes two people who are married just can't live with each other anymore, and so they stop living together."  
  
"Why can't they live with each other anymore?"  
  
Martha took some gauze from the first aid kit and gently wrapped Linda's hands. "It could be many things, Linda. Most of the time, they just stop loving each other."  
  
Linda looked worried. "Are you and Dad going to stop loving each other?"  
  
"Of course not," Martha replied. "Your father and I have been through too many things to stop loving each other now - or ever." She finished wrapping Linda's hands. "There you go." She kissed her forehead. "Feel better?" Linda nodded. "Good. Now, let's get you tucked in." She put the supplies back in the first aid kit and set it aside, then she helped Linda under the plush comforter and sheets.  
  
"Are you ever going to stop loving me?" Linda asked quietly.  
  
"Never," Martha answered without skipping a beat.  
  
"No matter what?"  
  
"No matter what." Martha leaned over and kissed Linda's forehead. "Now, get some sleep; I have a feeling you're going to have to be up early tomorrow morning." Linda grimaced slightly, and Martha smiled a bit. "Goodnight, sweetie."  
  
"Goodnight, Mom," Linda said. She snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes. Martha watched her for a few moments before getting the first aid kit and quietly leaving the room, turning off the light as she walked out.  
  
- - - -  
  
It was almost eight o'clock, and morning sunlight filtered in through the front window of the Ace o' Clubs in Suicide Slum; the light was weak, and it made the place look darker and dustier than it really was. Some of the beams hit the wooden support columns sporadically placed around the area; a large beam hit the pool table in the center of the bar, making one section of the green velvety top brighter than the rest of the table.  
  
Jimmy quietly swept the hardwood floor with a worn-out broom, getting in between the cracks and crevices, and around and under the chairs and tables. He heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't even look up as someone came into the bar from the backroom, carrying a large box full of beer bottles.  
  
The man was extremely tall - six foot, eight inches - with dark hair and brown eyes. He wore a white undershirt and faded blue jeans with work boots. He glanced at Jimmy as he walked over to behind the bar. He didn't say anything as he put the box on the bar and started unloading the beer bottles into the cooler; it took him only a few moments to put all the bottles in. When he was finished he started flattening the box, watching the teenager work silently with his head down.  
  
"Hey, Jimmy," he said, his voice a deep baritone with a slight Brooklyn accent. Jimmy stopped and looked up. "Why dontcha take a break?" Jimmy looked reluctant, but he stopped and propped the broom against a nearby table. He looked like he was walking to death row as he came over to the bar and sat on one of the cushioned stools. "So, you ready to talk?"  
  
"About what, Bibbo?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"About whether or not it was worth it," Bibbo answered. Jimmy looked up, startled. "Oh, come on, Jimmy, don't give me that look. You think I haven't been around enough to piece together everything your mother told me, even if she doesn't know why you did what you did?" He gave a mirthless smile. "Though, I think if she actually knew why you did what you did, you'd prolly be deader than you already are." Jimmy blushed a bit. "So?"  
  
Jimmy shrugged. "I guess," he replied quietly.  
  
"She must be a real cutie," Bibbo said.  
  
"Well, she is pretty," Jimmy replied, "but it was more than that. She's got this . . . thing."  
  
"Ah, yes, The Thing," Bibbo said. "Many men have been ruined by The Thing." He winked at the young man as the front door opened. Both Bibbo and Jimmy looked up as Clark walked in. Bibbo nodded and smiled. "Hey, Kent."  
  
"Hey, Bibbo," Clark replied as he walked over. He glanced at Jimmy as the young man started shrinking in on himself.  
  
Bibbo saw the look the reporter gave the young photographer. "Well, I got work to do in the back," he said. He nodded at Jimmy. "Not too much longer with the break, okay?" Jimmy nodded, and Bibbo grabbed the flattened box and walked to the backroom. Clark took a deep breath and took the stool to the right of Jimmy.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey," Jimmy said softly. He looked up. "I thought you'd still be in Smallville."  
  
"Well, after Pete told me what happened," Clark replied, "I decided to stay around and see what I could get; I also managed to get an exclusive interview with Superman about what happened." He was glad his parents had explained that he was spending time with Pete while 'Superman' was Rudy's prisoner.  
  
"That's great," Jimmy replied half-heartedly.  
  
Clark sighed. "Look, Jimmy, I'm not here because of the story. I'm here, because we need to talk about what happened last night."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I got Linda into trouble," Jimmy said.  
  
"Don't apologize for her, Jimmy. She knew what she did was wrong, and she still did it; she's getting her punishment for that."  
  
"What is it?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Well, Mom and Dad are going easy on her, considering it was her first time getting into trouble. She's been given a lot of extra chores to do around the farm and house; she'll probably be doing them for at least a few weeks." He took a deep breath. "But that's not why I'm here."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Jimmy asked. "What else happened last night that you want to talk about?"  
  
"You kissed her," Clark replied simply.  
  
Jimmy's face. "Oh. That." He shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, well, it isn't what you think, Clark. You see -"   
  
"Jimmy, I'm not here to pound you or anything," Clark interrupted gently, "but it is something we need to talk about." Jimmy sighed, knowing there was no way around what was coming. "Jimmy, first of all, we're not planning your death, so you can rest easy on that. I mean, I can see why you like Linda; she's a very likeable person."  
  
"But," Jimmy prompted.  
  
Clark took a deep breath. "But you're dating Lois' sister."  
  
"Are you going to tell Lois?"  
  
"No," Clark replied. "You made an error in judgment, and no one got hurt, so we can keep this between us." He gave a smile. "Besides, the only thing that will get accomplished will be Lois going ballistic." Jimmy gave a small smile. Clark looked serious again. "Jimmy, you know it's not about you dating Lois' sister; it's about you just seeing someone else. I know you and Lucy have been having problems, but it's not fair to her to kiss another girl. I mean, how would you feel if Lucy kissed another guy while she was seeing you?"  
  
"Like I was the slime on the foot of someone's shoes," Jimmy replied glumly.  
  
"And it's not fair to Linda either," Clark continued. He was a little hesitant to talk about Linda's particular situation, but he knew Jimmy wouldn't make fun of or think it was really stupid. Weird, a little, but he hadn't made a big deal about Linda being isolated the night before. "Look, you know about what her life was like before coming to Smallville, so you know that she's never . . . well . . . suffice to say, you're the first person outside the family to be interested in her, and - "  
  
"And I'll back off," Jimmy interrupted quietly.  
  
Clark sighed. "Jimmy, I-"  
  
"Clark, don't, okay? I understand what you're saying: you don't want her getting hurt, so I'll back off."  
  
"Thanks, Jimmy," Clark replied, "but please don't stop being her friend."  
  
"What friend? I helped her get into trouble."  
  
"You're also the first person she's met who's close to her age," Clark added. He chuckled. "You know, she was worried that you wouldn't be her friend after all the trouble she caused last night."  
  
Jimmy looked surprised. "Really?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't tell me I'm also the first friend she's ever had." He saw Clark's expression, and he whistled softly. "Man, she really *was* isolated, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Clark replied.  
  
Jimmy sighed. "Look, Clark, you don't have to guilt me into being her friend; I'll still be her friend, though I'm surprised your parents are even contemplating letting me be in the same zip code as her after last night; it was more my fault than hers anyway."  
  
Clark put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Jimmy, you're both equally to blame for what happened last night. Now, stop trying to put all the blame on yourself." He glanced at his wristwatch. "Look, I have to get to work and get that story printed up. You going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Jimmy replied, smiling mirthlessly. "Cleaning Bibbo's place, plus all the work Perry's going to pile on me until school starts . . . yeah, I'm great." He looked at Clark with a wry smile.  
  
Clark smiled a bit and patted his friend's shoulder. "Good. I'll see you later." He got up from his stool and left the bar. Jimmy watched him from his spot; he waited until Clark was gone before he sighed heavily. He knew he'd still be Linda's friend, even though he knew there was never a chance of anything more than that. He got to his feet and grabbed the broom; he silently picked up where he left with sweeping.  
  
THE END 


End file.
